Eenzame Vlammetjes
by ElliehMolko
Summary: COMPLETE! Een SLASHverhaal vanuit het standpunt van Sirius geschreven. Wat zal er gebeuren, hoe reageert hij en op wie wordt hij verliefd?
1. Naar Jou

Hii'z! Ik ben hier nieuw en ik wou eens een verhaal hier posten. Wat het posten betreft, het zal denk ik wel allemaal redelijk snel gaan, omdat het eigenlijke verhaal al meer dan een jaar af is. Ik hoop dat jullie ervan genieten en dat het een goed verhaal is. Ik heb het al eerder online geplaatst, toen het nog in afwerking was. Maar goed, ik hou jullie niet langer op.

Disclaimer: ik bezit dit niet, J.K. wel.

Hoofdstuk 1  
**Naar jou.**

_Ik schrijf een brief. Gewoon... Een brief. Eigenlijk is deze brief aan niemand gericht. Meer zoiets als een brief gewoon voor... Mezelf. Misschien omdat ik zo wanhopig naar iemand anders zoek dan mezelf. Misschien omdat ik me met iemand anders minder... Eenzaam zou voelen. _

_  
Ik mag dan wel zoveel vrienden hebben en meisjes kan ik met een simpele knipoog krijgen, maar toch heb ik me nog nooit zo eenzaam gevoeld.  
Het wordt tijd, denk ik, dat ik volwassen wordt. Ik ben nu al zestien, nog maar net bij mij ouders weggelopen en ik voel me eenzaam._

_  
Bij je beste vriend wonen zou moeten het einde van de wereld zijn, tenzij dan trouwen of zo. Maar bij mij komt het zo niet aan... Ik zou veel liever ergens anders zijn. Maar ik kan hem nu niet teleurstellen..._

_  
Ik weet dat ik ook welkom ben bij iemand anders. En eigenlijk zou ik daar nu veel liever zijn dan hier, want ik denk dat ik anders zal doodgaan of dergelijke... _

_  
Misschien sluip ik er vannacht wel vandoor, naar die persoon waar ik liever wil zijn. Dan kan ik eindelijk weer mezelf zijn en hoef ik niet steeds mee te doen aan die stomme grapjes. Als ik nood heb aan een serieus gesprek en ik begin eraan met hem... Na minstens vijf seconden komt er weer een grapje tussen. Ik denk dat hij het niet aankan om problemen te confronteren. Net hetzelfde met kritiek, die niet eens slecht bedoeld is..._

_  
Oh, waarom ben ik niet eerder naar die andere vriend gegaan? Waarom moest het verdomde lot mij hier naartoe drijven?_

Ik ga nu afsluiten, straks ga ik nog hysterisch huilen en dat zal hij niet aankunnen...  
Tot nog eens...  
S... Nee..  
Ik.

"Welkom terug in de echte wereld, man...", mompel ik.  
Ik schud mijn hoofd en ga ijsberen door de kamer. Gedachten op een rijtje zetten of zo... Na een tijdje wordt ik behoorlijk dronken, door steeds in de zelfde richting te lopen. Uiteindelijk plof ik me op het bed. Zou het zo mijn hele leven door blijven gaan? Buiten fluiten de vogels en de zon straalt. Ik rol met mijn ogen; soms kan de natuur zo ironisch zijn... Langzaam ga ik liggen op het bed. Mijn ogen vallen toe...

BENG! De deur van de kamer vliegt open en ik schrik wakker. Ik rol van mijn bed af en knots met mijn hoofd tegen de grond. Pijnlijk wrijf ik over mijn hoofd en ik probeer recht te staan. Er staat iemand in de deuropening. Een jongen met zwart, warrig haar, een bril en kastanjebruine ogen komt met een schuldbewust gezicht op me af. Even schrik ik, maar dan besef ik dat het alleen maar mijn beste vriend is. Ik steek mijn hand uit en hij helpt mij recht. Ik ga neerzitten op mijn bed en kijk hem aan. Hij ontwijkt mijn blik. Deed hij dat nu...? Onzichtbaar schudt ik mijn hoofd. Nee, zo is hij niet.

"Ik ben te ver gegaan...", mompelt mijn vriend.

Hij schud zijn hoofd en zijn warrige haar gaat op en neer. Zijn ogen staan triest. Ze kijken mij aan. Dit voorspelt niet veel goeds.

"Met wat 'te ver'?", hoor ik mezelf vragen.

Even ben ik verbijsterd. Ben ik dat? En ik herinner me weer vaag dat ik altijd al nieuwsgierig was. Misschien ben ik vergeten hoe ik 'mezelf' ook alweer moest spelen...

"Té ver...", blijft mijn beste vriend maar mompelen.

Ik wil hem aankijken, maar hij ontwijkt mijn blik zorgvuldig. Zie ik daar een traan in zijn oog glinsteren? Verward probeer ik opnieuw te kijken, maar hij draait zich en staart uit het raam. Ik hoor hem diep in- en uitademen. Nu komt het...

"Je moet weg... Je moet ergens anders gaan logeren voor de rest van de vakantie... Het spijt me zo!"

Hij draaide zich om en de tranen liepen over zijn wangen. Ik juich innerlijk. Maar daar heb ik al meteen weer spijt van. Ik zie mijn beste vriend helemaal niet graag huilen. Ik zucht en sta op. Even strijk ik met mijn hand door mijn haar.

"Zit even neer. Zo."

Ik neem mijn vriend vast bij zijn arm en duw hem zachtjes op het bed. Ik ga naast hem gaan zitten.

"Wat is er gebeurt?", vraag ik stil, ik ben bang hem nog meer van streek te maken.

"Ik ben ongelofelijk dom geweest!", snikt hij.  
Jah, kan het anders? Ik weerhoud me net op tijd om het ook echt te zeggen.

"James, leg het nou uit!", zeg ik, me er volledig van bewust van de ongeduldige ondertoon die in mijn stem lag.

Gelukkig heb ik hem niet nog erger van streek gemaakt. Ik zie James slikken. Hij zucht lang.

"Ehm."

Dat werdt tijd!

"Wel..."

Hij wrijft een traan weg.

"Goed, dan..."

Als hij nog lang blijft aarzelen, zweer ik op mijn moeders graf dat ik hem eigenhandig vermoord.

"Als je het liever niet zegt...-"

"Ik...", onderbrak hij me, "Ik denk dat het beter is dat ik het momenteel laat rusten. Maar ik wil je de situatie wel uitleggen. Het zit dus zo..."

Hij kijkt naar zijn handen. Mijn god, waar is dat airtje gebleven van het-doet-me-allemaal-niets?

"Ik heb iets héél erg verkeerd gedaan..."

Dat was ook niet de eerste keer, hoor!

"Maar erger dan anders. En mijn ouders zijn erachter gekomen. Ze werden zo goed als hysterisch..."

Even grijns ik, bij de gedachte om mevrouw Potter hysterisch te zien gillen tegen haar zoon. Mevrouw Potter die altijd al gedacht had dat haar zoon een engeltje was... Maar al vlug verdwijnt de grijns van mijn gezicht, als ik hem met grote ogen vol walging zie staren naar me.

"V-vertel verder", stotter ik vlug.

Hij kijkt me nog even aan en ademt dan diep in.

"Ik heb dus iets héél erg fout gedaan en mijn ouders hebben me betrapt. Mijn ouders hebben mijn straf besproken. Ze straffen me door jou weg te sturen en mij de hele zomer huisarrest te geven."

Hij staart ellendig naar het lichtgrijze tapijt die op de grond ligt. Lusteloos staar ik hem aan. Ik heb enorm veel medelijden met hem, ook al gedraagt hij zich soms als een grote zak. Erger dan Secretus soms, maar dat is bijzaak. Even twijfel ik, maar uiteindelijk leg ik toch mijn arm over zijn schouder. En opnieuw begint hij te snikken. Hij legt zijn hoofd op mijn schouder. Een beetje onwennig duw ik hem weg en zeg stotterend:

"I-ik wil niet d-dat mijn trui helemaal v-vol snot hangt... Dus...Ehm..."

Gelukkig, zijn hoofd blijft bij mijn schouder weg. Ik zucht van opluchting.

"H-het s-spijt m-me ech-echt, S-Sirius...", zegt hij, terwijl hij hard snikt.

"Het had erger gekund..."

Even geschrokken door mijn opmerking, kijk ik verward voor me uit. Ik zucht diep en kijk de blauwe muur met witte, romige wolken verdwaast aan. Dan schud ik met mijn hoofd en sta recht. James kijkt me plots aan. Ik slik. Laat dit stuk weg, alsjeblieft! Hij staat recht en loopt op mij af. Zo snel als ik kan probeer ik me uit deze situatie te denken, maar mijn hoofd slaat op hol. Hij komt steeds dichter en dicher. Mijn benen willen niet meewerken, als ik het op lopen wil zetten. Als aan de grond genageld blijf ik angstig wachten wat er met me zal gebeuren. Ik ben zelfs zo bang, dat ik mijn ogen hard dicht doe. Ik voel zijn armen om mijn schouders. Oef, hij omhelst me alleen maar. Ik open weer mijn ogen en omhels hem ook.

"Ik ga je missen, Sluipvoet... Het beste, makker.", fluistert hij in mijn oor en laat me los.

Ik kijk even wat onwennig naar mijn trieste vriend. Met nog een laatste blik op mij, loopt hij de kamer uit. Ik kijk even naar buiten en vervloek in mezelf de zon. Dan begin ik mijn hutkoffer in te pakken.

Een half uur later is mijn hutkoffer eindelijk gepakt. Terwijl ik even uitrust, hoor ik gekras aan het raam. Ik loop naar het raam toe en zie daar Hypo, mijn uil, zitten. Voorzichtig open ik het raam en laat Hypo binnen.

Hij vliegt even door de kamer en strijkt dan sierlijk neer op mijn bed. Hij heeft een brief aan zijn pootje, zie ik. Ik loop, bijna rennen zelfs, naar Hypo toe. Ongeduldig probeer ik de brief van zijn poot te frunikken. Hypo staart me geschift aan. Als ik de brief eindelijk vast heb, kijk ik naar Hypo, die me nog steeds geschift aankijkt. Ik grijns. Even lijkt het alsof Hypo met zijn kop schudt. Maar dat zal vast verbeelding zijn. Hypo vliegt naar zijn kooi. En ik plof mij op het bed neer en doe het kleine briefje open. De zenuwen gieren door mijn lijf. Ik lees:

_Hallo Sluipvoet!  
Ik kreeg net het gevoel dat er wat is. Kan dat?  
Zoniet, kan het best wel mijn verbeelding geweest zijn...  
Als er wel iets is, je weet dat je me kunt vertrouwen!  
Groetjes,  
Maanling..._

"Hypowke! Kom eens hier! Ik heb een briefje!", zeg ik een beetje kinderachtig tegen Hypo.

Even lijkt het alsof Hypo me ironisch aankijkt, maar de fantasie is vandaag niet ver weg bij mij. Hypo vliegt naar me toe en ik bind het briefje aan zijn pootje.

"Naar Remus, Hypo...", fluister ik.

Hypo stijgt op en vliegt het raam uit. Al lang nadat hij verdwenen is, kijk ik naar de lucht. Langzaam wordt het donkerder buiten. Het lijkt alsof het eens goed gaat onweren. Maar nu komt dat onweer ongelegen... Ik blijf naar buiten kijken en stel me voor hoe het bij Remus zou zijn. Anders dan hier, stel ik uiteindelijk vast.

Ik ben zo bezig met mijn gedachten dat ik niet merk dat Hypo ongeduldig in mijn hand zit te pikken. Als Hypo voor de laatste keer heel hard pikt, schrik ik op. Met grote ogen staar ik Hypo aan. Dan zie ik een briefje aan zijn pootje bengelen. Ik slik en dan doe ik aarzelend het briefje van zijn pootje.

"Bedankt, Hypowie!", zeg ik en wrijf zachtjes over zijn kopje.

Dan open ik het briefje vlug en lees:

_Hallo Sluipvoet!_

Natuurlijk ben je welkom bij mij!  
Mijn ouders kunne toch niet echt veel erop zeggen, want meestal zijn ze nergens te vinden...  
Neem de Collectebus. Ik hoop dat je weet hoe je die moet nemen? Anders wat uitleg:  
Steek je toverstokhand uit en dan zie je wel... Een tip: neem afstand!  
Vraag een enkele route naar Maanstraat, Londen.  
Mijn huis kun je er zo uitpikken, een oude villa. Het nummer is 23.  
Tot dan!

Groetjes,  
Maanling.

"Bedankt, Maanling!", mompel ik dankbaar.

Plots gaat de kamerdeur op een kier open. James steekt zijn hoofd naar binnen.

"Ik denk dat het tijd wordt... Om te vertrekken..."

Hij buigt zijn hoofd schuldig naar beneden.

"Het is al goed, James. Ik mag bij Remus gaan, tot het nieuwe schooljaar begint...Hoop ik...", voeg ik er stil aan toe.

James kijkt me aan. Zijn blik bezorgt me een slecht gevoel.

"Goed... Ik laat je niet graag los... Wie weet wat ze allemaal met je doen daarbuiten?", zegt James.

"Ah, je weet dat ik goed op mezelf kan letten!"

En zwijg nou, wat je bezorgt me rillingen!

"Goed..."

Hij houdt de deur voor me open, ik neem mijn bruine hutkoffer en de kooi met Hypo erin en loop langs hem. Even raak ik zijn lichaam aan en ik slik. Dat was niet de bedoeling...

"Gaat het?", fluistert hij in mijn oor.

"Jaja, het gaat!", zeg ik en ga zo snel mogelijk vanuit de deuropening.

De aanraking met James vond ik niet bepaald prettig. Wat gebeurt er met me? Hij is toch alleen maar een vriend... Alleen maar, gaat het door mijn hoofd, steeds opnieuw. Ik probeer het van me af te zetten en draag alles de trap af. Als ik in het midden van de trap sta, hoor ik een deur dichtslaan en harde muziek. James is heel erg van streek. Ik probeer er niet aan te denken dat hij nu aan het huilen is. Opnieuw begin ik mijn hutkoffer de trap af te slepen. Als ik eindelijk onder aan de trap sta, schiet meneer Potter me te hulp.

"Dag Sirius.", zegt hij.

"Dag meneer.", zeg ik beleefd terug.

Dag meneer die mij uit het huis zet... Ik staar met dichtgeknepen ogen woedend naar mijn hutkoffer. En toch, ergens, ben ik blij dat ik hier weg mag...

"Ehm. Weet je al naar wie je gaat?", vraagt hij.

"Ja, meneer, ik ga naar Remus."

"Oh, Remus, die ken ik! Goede jongen, vindt ik."

Meneer Potter knikt tevreden. Ik heb een goede keuze gemaakt in zijn ogen. Ik zucht, had hij anders verwacht dat ik naar Peter zou gaan! Kom zeg! Ik draai zo onzichtbaar mogelijk met mijn ogen aan die gedachte. En om het nog beter te maken, komt op dat moment een erg aangedane mevrouw Potter de keuken uitlopen. Ik krijg een heel erg lange knuffel. Daarna schudt meneer Potter me de hand.

Eindelijk, na een lang afscheid, sta ik buiten op de stoep. Met mijn hutkoffer en de kooi met Hypo erin. Ik haal het briefje van Remus uit mijn zak en lees het opnieuw. Ik kijk vluchtig even door de straat en haal dan mijn toverstok uit. Ik steek mijn rechterhand, met toverstok, uit. Ik slik bang.

BENG! Plots staat er een paarse driedubbeldekbus voor mijn neus. Een beetje verdwaasd sta ik ,nog steeds met mijn toverstok uitgestoken, naar de bus te kijken. Dan gaat de deur open en kwam er een tovenaar naar buiten. Die staat mij maar zo'n beetje aan te staren, terwijl ik met mijn toverstaf bijna in zijn gezicht duw.

"Ik zou het goed vinden moest je je toverstok laten zakken!", zegt de man tegen mij.

Ik kijk even met grote ogen van mijn toverstok, die bijna in de man zijn neus zit, naar de man en laat dan mijn staf zakken.

"Sorry...", mompel ik stil.

"Laat maar...", zegt de man terug.

"Goof! Doe je werk!", roept de man die achter het stuur zit.

Goof kijkt even kwaad naar de man, maar doet wat er van hem wordt gevraagd.

"Welkom op de Collectebus. Het noodvervoer de gestrande heks of tovenaar. Waarmee kan ik u van dienst zijn?"

Goof kijkt vragend mijn richting uit.

"Een enkeltje naar de... Maanstraat, Londen.", zeg ik duidelijk.

"Goed, dat is dan 11 sikkels...", zegt Goof, terwijl hij een raar toestel uithaalt voor de ticketjes.

Ik kijk in mijn broekzak en vind daar nog 20 sikkels. Elf geef ik er aan Goof en de rest steek ik opnieuw in mijn broekzak. Goof steekt het geld in een grote portefeuille en helpt mij dan mijn koffer naar binnen dragen. Als ik eindelijk binnen ben, ga ik een plaatsje zoeken. Ik kijk rond. Er staan allemaal bedden en enkele fauteuils. Ik ga, in de eerste fauteuil die ik tegen kom, zitten.

De bus start. Met een 'BENG' zijn we plots op een andere plaats. Er stapt een sjoffel uitziende tovenaar op. Hij mompelt iets wat verdacht veel op 'Verdonkeremaansteeg' lijkt. Goof leidt de man naar de tweede verdieping. Na een fluistergesprek, waar ik niets van versta, komt Goof opnieuw naar beneden. Als hij langs mij komt, knikt hij even met zijn hoofd en vraagt:

"Gaat het?"

"Het gaat best, ik ben alleen een beetje moe", antwoord ik.

Ik lieg. Hoe zou ik in godsnaam nu kunnen slapen, terwijl ik op ben van de zenuwen.

"Goed, nog één halte en dan stoppen we bij jouw bestemming, oké?"

Ik knik. Goof liep terug naar de bestuurder.

'BENG'

Nu zijn we op een hobbelig landweggetje. Goof gaat iemand gaan halen. Dan komt hij terug met een jonge heks met oranje haar en kleurijke kledij. De heks glimlacht verleidelijk als ze voorbij me komt. Een beetje onwennig, glimlach ik vriendelijk terug. Als de heks eindelijk is afgestapt, rijdt de bestuurder bijna een hele boerderij omver. De boerderij springt gelukkig net op tijd opzij. Ik kijk met ogen zo groot als tennisballen toe.

'BENG'

Goof komt op me af.

"We zijn in de Maanstraat, jongen."

Ik knik en sta recht. Samen met Goof draag ik mijn hutkoffer en Hypo met zijn kooi naar buiten.

"Bedankt en misschien tot nog eens!"

Goof knikt dankbaar en stapt dan weer op de bus. Ik kijk even voor mij. Dan draai ik mijn hoofd weer naar de plaats waar de bus daarnet stond. De Collectebus is al weg. Ik zucht en neem mijn hutkoffer. Terwijl ik met mijn hutkoffer sleur, kijk ik naar de huisnummers. Vijftien, zeventien... Als ik aan nummer 21 ben, zie ik een duistere gedaante op mij aflopen...

"SLUIPVOET!", gilt de gedaante voor de hele straat en vliegt me rond de nek.

"Maanling! Dat is veel te lang geleden!", zeg ik in zijn oor.

Ik omhels Remus zoals ik zou doen bij een lang verloren vriend, waarvan iedereen dacht dat hij dood was. Ik omhels hem alsof mijn leven ervan afhangt.

"Je kan me nu wel weer loslaten, Sirius.", grinnikt Remus.

Ik laat Remus beschaamd los. Gelukkig is het donker, anders ziet hij de blos op mijn wangen. Net goed voor mij, wil ik een goede indruk maken, loop ik weer een blunder. Ik zucht ironisch. Remus kijkt me verbaast aan.

"Wat is er?", vraagt hij een beetje geschrokken.

"Niets.", antwoord ik een beetje kortaf.

Remus haalt zijn schouders op. Hypo kirt zachtjes van blijdschap. Ik grijns bij het horen van zijn gekir. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik Remus ook grijnzen, maar dat kan toch niet op Hypo's gekir zijn? Want Hypo kirt zo stil dat ik het nauwelijks kan horen...

"We zijn er.", zegt Remus.

"Oké."

Ik laat de hutkoffer los. Ik zie Remus een sleutelbos uithalen.

"Fiets...Garage...Dagboek...Aha!", mompelt Remus.

Dagboek? Ik kan het niet laten te grijnzen. Maar eigenlijk vindt ik het best wel schattig.

Misschien zou dat ook wel iets zijn voor mij, een dagboek... Wie weet begin ik er ooit nog wel eens aan... Remus houdt de sleutel in het licht van de straatlantaarn, zodat hij zeker is dat hij de juiste sleutel vastheeft. Ik kijk naar het sleutelbosje in het licht en dan trekt iets mijn aandacht. Een sleutelhanger met nog wat bij.

"Is dat...?", vraag ik Remus en wijs naar de sleutelhanger.

"Dat is die foto van ons alledrie, wat is ervan?", vraagt Remus.

"Ja, ik dacht al dat het die foto was... Goed dat Peter net op de ziekenzaal lag, vindt je niet? Maar wat is dat andere?"

Remus bekijkt de sleutelhanger en geeft hem dan aan mij. Ik kan een grijns niet onderdrukken.

"Heb je dat serieus aan je sleutelbos gehangen? Ik dacht dat je het niet mooi ging vinden...", zeg ik een beetje verrast.

Remus neemt zijn sleutelbos opnieuw in zijn handen en legt de sleutelhanger op zijn handpalm.

"Natuurlijk vindt ik het mooi! Dat is het mooiste kado dat ik ooit gekregen heb van iemand! Het is zo simpel en toch zo... Mooi!", zegt Remus blij.

Ik ga dichter bij Remus staan en bekijk over zijn schouder naar de hanger. Het is een zwart pootje, niet echt natuurlijk, ik had het zelf gemaakt. Speciaal voor zijn verjaardag. Dat heb ik hem toen gegeven samen met een nieuwe trui. Op dat moment dat hij het kadopapier van mijn kado scheurde en het pootje zag, had ik gedacht dat hij geen woorden vondt om te omschrijven hoe lelijk het was. Blijkbaar verkeerd gedacht.

Ik ben aan het wegdromen, maar wordt ruw uit mijn gedachten getrokken door Remus, die zijn hoofd naar mij draaide. Zonder het goed te beseffen, raken de puntjes van onze neuzen elkaar aan en kijken we in elkaars ogen. Beiden overdondert door dit voorval, blijven we een tijdje staan. Ik kijk in zijn ogen en zie een mengeling van verwarring, verlangen en vreugde. Ik zou nog uren kunnen doorgaan, gewoon zo staan kijken.

"Ehm. Ehm. Sorry...", zeg Remus, maar hij veroert zich niet.

Ik voel zijn warme adem op mijn lippen en wil dat dit nooit zou stoppen. Maar aan elk goeds komt een einde... Remus kijkt nog een laatste keer in mijn ogen. Ik zie spijt. Dan draait hij zijn hoofd en steekt de sleutel in het sleutelgat. Hij doet de deur langzaam open. Een licht gaat aan in de hal en Remus gaat binnen.

"Kom binnen, kom binnen!", zegt hij uitnodigend.

Dan stap ik zijn huis binnen, mijn hutkoffer achter me aan slepend en niet wetend wat er nog met me gaat gebeuren...

Wat zal er gebeuren? Wat zal Sirius allemaal meemaken als hij bij Remus is? Vanavond post ik hoofdstuk twee!

Kus,

Ellieh.


	2. Bijna Volle Maan

-1Nieuw stuk! Veel plezier.

Disclaimer: Niet van mij, maar van J.K. Gewoon gelukkig dat ik even mag lenen P

Hoofdstuk 2

Bijna Volle Maan.

"Ha, dat was lekker, Maanling! Waar heb je zo leren koken, man!", roep ik uit, nadat ik nog wat restjes uit het bord lik.

Remus bloost. Hij grinnikt zacht.

"Ik denk dat het... Laat ik het zo zeggen... Dat het een niet voor iedereen weggelegd talent is."

Een beetje kinderachtig, maar wel grappig, steekt hij zijn tong uit naar mij.

"Maar ik weet wel iets dat wél voor iedereen weggelegd is en vooral voor mensen die Sirius heten... De afwas!", zegt hij grijnzend.

Ik blijf met mijn tong aan het bord vast hangen. Met grote ogen staar ik hem geschrokken aan.

"Niejt dej afwasch...", zeg ik, terwijl het mijn tong nog steeds aan het bord hangt. "Tjlouwensss, mijn tjong gangt vasht aajn ditj bold..."

Ik kijk Remus over het bord aan. Hopend dat mijn stuk zou lukken, laat ik het bord vast, dat raar genoeg níét valt. Remus kijkt me bewonderend aan.

"Hoe deed je dat?"

Zijn mond valt open. Ik probeer het bord van mijn tong te trekken

"Ikj shijt vasjt! Hejp!", lispel ik, met het bord nog steeds vast aan mijn tong.

"Ach, daar trap ik niet in, hoor!", zegt Remus en kijkt me onverschillig aan.

"Neej, eht waal!"

Ik kijk hem hopeloos aan. Snapt hij het dan niet? Ik zit vast! Hallo? Remus komt op me afgelopen en neemt het bord vast. In een ruk komt het los.

"Auw...", piep ik pijnlijk.

Remus kijkt me met opgetrokken oog aan. Dan draait hij met zijn ogen. Ik zucht. Ik probeer nog mijn onschuldige oogjes, maar hij heeft zich al omgedraaid.

"Veel plezier!", hoor ik hem nog een beetje plezierig zeggen, voor hij de kamer uitloopt.  
Ik zucht opnieuw en begin dan maar de tafel af te ruimen. Als elke gast hier zo wordt behandelt... Niet moeilijk dat hier bijna nooit iemand komt. Ik ben een beetje kwaad.

Rumoerig begin ik dan maar aan de afwas. Terwijl ik zit te mokken over dat ik mijnheer zijn vuile werk moet opknappen, hoor ik een geluidje achter me. Ik draai mijn hoofd.

Niets. Ik haal mijn schouders op en doe verder. Wat later hoor ik opieuw een geluidje. Weer draai ik mijn hoofd en alweer is er niets te zien. Uiteindelijk ben ik bijna klaar met de afwas. Met een zucht ben ik het laatste bord aan het afdrogen. Ik heb het gevoel dat iemand me aan het bekijken is. Ik draai me om en zie niets. Ik trek een gezicht van-slaat-mijn-verbeelding-lekker-weer-op-hol-vandaag en droog het bord verder af. Ik hoor opnieuw dat geluid voor de derde keer vandaag. Nu ben ik het beu en draai me om. Er staat en soort van héél erg lelijk gedrocht voor mijn neus en het roept beangstigend:

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

Ik schrik me bijna dood en gil de hele buurt bij elkaar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", gil ik en ren hysterisch de keuken uit.

Gelukkig heb ik dat bord niet meer vast! Ik ren de trap op en buiten adem ga ik de eerste deur binnen die ik tegenkom. Als ik de deur gesloten heb en op slot gedaan, kijk ik in de kamer rond.

"Wauw...", mompel ik.

Een fantastische kamer, krijg ik te zien. De muren hangen vol met plaatjes, ze lijken wel foto's, van bossen. Af en toe zie ik een bewegende foto van mezelf en enkele van vier jonge tieners: James, Peter, Remus en ik. En daar... Ik kijk met grote ogen naar de vergrote foto die boven het bureau hangt. En foto van... Remus en ik! Dat is de mooiste foto die ik ooit heb gezien! Ik herinner me nog, alsof het gisteren was, wanneer de foto getrokken was. James had hem getrokken. Peter had Remus en ik aan het lachen gemaakt, door heel dom rond te lopen. Ik herinner me nog dat ik in Remus' oor fluisterde: 'Hij loopt net rond zoals een kip zonder kop!' Remus had gegniffeld en terug gefluisterd: 'Is hij ook!'

Daarna hadden we zo'n lol dat de foto niet meer stuk kon. Op de achtergrond was er een prachtig bos te zien. Het mooiste plekje op aard! De foto was natuurlijk getrokken toen we nog op Zweinstein zaten, hij was getrokken in de herfstvakantie. We waren met zijn allen naar het Grote Meer gewandeld en toen kwam James op het idee om een foto van Remus en mij te nemen. Ik had gezegd dat ik een goed plekje wist. Ik had hun meegesleurd tot we aan dat ene plekje kwamen, waar het Meer bijna het Verboden Bos raakte. Remus had verwondert rond zich gekeken en gefluisterd hoe mooi dit wel niet was. Ook James en Peter waren onder de indruk. Dit moest de slaapkamer zijn van...

Remus! Ik denk terug aan dat moment dat Remus zijn sleutels bekeek. Het woord 'dagboek' komt in me op en galmt door mijn hoofd. Nee! Dat was fout! Ik mag niet in zijn dagboek kijken! En ik heb toch de sleutels niet. Jammer...

Ik wordt uit mijn gedachten gehaald door geklop op de deur.

"W-wie is daar?", vraag ik bang.

"Roodkapje... Remus, sukkel!"

Ik hoor vaag gegrinnik vanachter de deur. Ik loop naar de deur en open hem op een kiertje.

"Boe...", zegt Remus ironisch.  
Ik staar naar het masker in zijn hand en sla bijna de deur weer dicht. Remus zet zijn voet ertussen.

"Rustig, het was maar een grapje, hoor!"

Remus legt zijn hand op mijn schouder die zichtbaar is.

"Wist ik veel dat je zo ging reageren, Sier..."

Even kijkt Remus verbaast voor zich uit. Sier... Niet mis. Ik glimlach en hou de deur volledig open. Remus haalt zijn hand van mijn schouder af en loopt de kamer in. Ik blijf staan, zonder verroeren en voel nog steeds Remus' hand op mijn schouder.

"Hé, het lijkt net of je getraumatiseerd bent of zo!", hoor ik Remus ergens vlakbij zeggen.

Dan wordt alles plots zwart voor mijn ogen en voel ik twee sterke armen mij opvangen. Ik wordt op een bed gelegd...

_'Remus? Remus, waar ben je? Remus!', roep ik angstig.  
_

_Ik ben terecht gekomen in een lange gang. Volledig wit en op het einde zie ik een nog verblindender, witter en mooier licht. Ik kijk om me heen en herken niets.  
_

_'Remus! Waar ben je!', roep ik wanhopig.  
_

_Mijn woorden echoën door de lange, witte gang. De muren zijn zo kaal. In de gang zijn er wel ontelbaar veel deuren. Ik zet voorzichtig een stap voorruit. Ik ga bij een deur staan en probeer de deurknop. Open. Langzaam open ik de deur. Ik kom in een gezellige kamer terecht. Er staat een lange slanke vrouw bij het raam.  
'Hallo, Sirius. Ik wachtte achter je. Fijn dat je hebt besloten te komen.', zegt ze met een zwoele stem.  
Ik kijk verward naar de vrouw, die zich nu omdraait. Ze heeft een vriendelijke glimlach op haar gezicht.  
_

_'Ik zal het kort houden. Ik ben Ellie en ik begleid je door deze, laat ik het zo noemen, 'droom'. Je hebt waarschijnlijk de verschillende deuren gezien in de gang. Ik kan je niet zeggen wat er achter ze zit. Sommige deuren bevatten de toekomst, weliswaar een toekomst die verandert kan worden. Andere bevatten dan weer een deur naar het verleden. En weer andere naar het heden. Alleen jij zal dat te weten komen door er binnen te gaan... Zullen we gaan? Oh, nog één iets voor we gaan! Ga nóóít de bezigheden gaan verstoren! Dan kan er iets héél ergs gebeuren!'  
_

_Ellie kijkt me waarschuwend aan. Ik slik en dan knik ik. Ze houdt de deur voor me open en ik stap terug de hal in. Ik kijk naar de eerstvolgende deur en kijk dan vragend naar Ellie.  
_

_'De keuze ligt in jou handen, Sirius.', zegt ze en er fonkelde aangename pretlichtjes in haar ogen.  
_

_Ik knik. Aan haar ben ik ook niet veel... Dan beslis ik om de kans toch te wagen. Ik duw de klink omlaag en ga binnen. Plots sta ik in de Griffoendortoren. Het haardvuur wakkert en enkel James en Remus zijn in de kamer. En het gaat er niet goed aan toe. James beukt met zijn vuist in Remus' maag.  
_

_'Jij! Jij... Eikel!', zegt James terwijl hij nog eens toeslaat.  
_

_Wat ik zie, is verschrikkelijk. Hoe kan James! Hoe durft hij! Ik wil helpen, maar dan komen de woorden van Ellie weer boven. Ik slik en neem een stap achteruit. Met tranen in mijn ogen zie ik hoe James Remus verrot slaat. James geeft Remus nog een laatste harde kniestoot. Remus valt op de grond en blijft zo goed als dood liggen. James kijkt verachtelijk naar Remus en spuwt dan op hem. Dan loopt hij trots weg. De tranen rollen over mijn gezicht. Ik slik nog eens en kan het dan niet langer meer aanzien. Ik ren de kamer uit. Ik ren tegen Ellie aan.  
_

_'Rustig, Sirius. Ik weet wat er gebeurt is...Rustig.', zegt Ellie troostend.  
_

_Ik omhels haar en huil.  
_

_'Het was zó erg, Ellie! James s-sloeg R-Remus verrot!', snik ik.  
_

_Als ik uiteindelijk uitgehuild heb, ga ik opnieuw recht staan en kijk met rode ogen van het huilen naar de volgende deur.  
_

_'Je hoeft niet meer verder als je niet meer wilt, Sirius', zegt Ellie en ze legt een hand op mijn schouder.  
_

_'Nee, ik wil verdergaan.', zeg ik koppig en schud mijn hoofd.  
_

_Terwijl ik de volgende kamer inloop, voel ik Ellie's hand van mijn schouder afglijden. Ik ben nu in een hal. Een hal van Zweinstein. Ik zie iets bewegen. Plots zie ik... Mezelf tevoorschijn komen vanachter een hoek. Ik ben niet alleen. Remus is bij me.  
_

_'Ik vindt het nog steeds geen goed idee, Sirius.', hoor ik Remus tegen de tweede ik zeggen.  
_

_'Jij vindt niets een goed idee, Remus! Kom op, ik mag toch ook wel wat lol maken, zeker! Het enige wat ik ga doen is Secreetje een beetje plagen.', zegt de tweede ik op een onschuldige toon.  
_

_Dit is het verleden. Ik heb die grap al zoveel keer bij mezelf herhaald. Ik ga terug de deur door naar de gang.  
_

_'Weet je zeker dat je niet blijft kijken?', zegt Ellie verbaast.  
_

_Ik schudt met mijn hoofd. Ik stap een eindje door de gang. Dan stop ik plots. En ik ga de deur door waar ik gestopt ben. Ik ben beland in het heden. Weer zie ik een tweede mij. Ik lig op Remus' bed en Remus loopt heen en weer.  
_

_'Sier... Wat is er in godsnaam aan de hand? Wat moet ik doen? Wat moet ik doen?', mompelt Remus angstig.  
_

_'Hij ademt niet meer... Oh, waarom hem, God? Waarom degene waarvan ik zoveel hou? Waarom?', zegt Remus en hij valt op zijn knieën op de grond en begint prompt te huilen.  
_

_Ik bekijk het tafereel. Ik zie mezelf liggen, dood. Ik schrik. Wat is er gebeurt? Ik begin achteruit te wandelen en bots tegen de deur aan. Snel open ik die en ga naar Ellie.  
_

_'Ik wil hier weg! Nu! Ik lig daar zo goed als dood, Remus zit te huilen... Ik wil hier weg!', gil ik tegen haar.  
_

_Ellie knikt enkel rustig en knipt met haar vingers. Dan wordt het weer zwart voor mijn ogen..._

Ik open mijn ogen en knipper tegen het kamerlicht. Ik haal diep adem en ga rechtzitten, met mijn handen in mijn haar. Ik zie Remus op de grond liggen, slapend. Ik glimlach. Ik bekijk zijn gezicht en zie dat zijn ogen rood en gezwollen zijn van het huilen. Zachtjes strijk ik het lichtbruine haar dat in zijn gezicht hangt weg.

Voor het eerst zie ik dat hij een staartje heeft. Ik vindt het schattig en het staat hem. Ik ga naast hem op de grond liggen en kijk naar hem. Ik haal mijn hand omhoog en voel zachtjes met mijn vingers aan zijn lippen. Daarna breng ik mijn hoofd dichterbij en zoen hem zachtjes op de mond. Heel even maar. Maar ik weet nu al dat die kus me jaren zal bijblijven.

Ik zucht en sta recht. Ik kan hem niet de hele nacht op de grond laten slapen, dus hef ik hem van de grond. Ik leg hem in zijn bed. Ik kijk nog een laatste keer en verdwijn stilletjes uit de kamer. Ik loop nog een trap op en ga in mij kamer binnen. Ik kleedt me uit en doe enkel mijn pyjamabroek aan. Ik laat de gordijnen open, zodat ik naar de nacht kan kijken. Zachtjes tikt de regen tegen het raam. Ik leg me aan de kant waar het raam zit in het twee-personenbed. Langzaam val ik in een diepe slaap...

"Sirius. Sirius. Sier!", klinkt het in mijn linkeroor.

"Mmm...Mmm... Wa-h-aat?", mompel ik slaperig.

Dan schrik ik recht door een enorm hard geluid.

"Gelukkig, je leeft nog!"

Twee armen omhelzen me. Een flits scheurt de luch open en ik vang een glimp op van Remus, die mij nog steeds omhelst.

"Ja, ik leef nog, ik leef nog...", sus ik hem, terwijl ik hem voel snikken op mijn schouder.

Er gaat een rilling over mijn lichaam. Ik heb het koud. Niet moeilijk, want ik heb enkel mijn pyjamabroek en een boxershort aan. Remus voelde blijkbaar mijn rilling en kijkt met met vragende ogen aan.

"Heb je koud?"

Hij bekijkt me. Even zie ik hem slikken, of dat denk ik toch. Opnieuw een harde donderslag. Remus kijkt bang naar buiten.

"Waarom kwam je naar me toe?", vraag ik.

Ik ben behoorlijk nieuwsgierig naar zijn antwoord.

"Om... Omdat ik plots in mijn bed lag en jij was weg... Ik wist niet waar je was en begon ongerust te worden... Maar...-"

Hij breekt zijn zin af, als er een bliksemschicht door de lucht klieft. Ik kijk in zijn ogen en zie dat dat niet de volledige reden was. Ik zie ook angst voor iets.

"Dat was niet alles, geloof ik... Juist?", zeg ik.

Ik weet dat ik een beetje aandring, maar dat moet je altijd doen als je wil dat Remus wat tegen je zegt.

"Ik... Ehm. Dat was ook een reden... Maar... Om volledig eerlijk tegen je te zijn... I-ik ben

bang van onweer...", zegt Remus en kijkt beschaamd naar zijn handen.

"Ah. Kom maar lekker hier slapen, ruimte genoeg! Maak me maar wakker als er iets is, oké?", zeg ik.

Ik kijk verward voor me uit. Zei ik dat echt?

"Dankjewel!", mompelt Remus en kruipt onder de dekens.

En ook ik kruip terug onder de dekens. Ik voel Remus even woelen. Uiteindelijk valt hij in slaap met zijn rug naar me toe. Ik kijk nog een hele tijd naar hoe Remus slaapt, tot mijn ogen moe worden en langzaam dichtvallen. Boven me schijnt een bijna volle maan...


	3. Gevoelens?

Nieuw stuk. Ja, ik wéét het, het heeft lang geduurd, maar die leerkrachten willen je gewoon DOOD. Serieus waar!

Disclaimer: J.K.'s, not mine.

Hoofdstuk 3  
**Gevoelens?**

'Mmm...', mompel ik, half-slapend.

Ik draai me om in het bed en mijn arm stoot tegen iets aan. Met mijn ogen dicht, betast ik het ding waar ik net tegen aan stootte. Ik voel een lichaam. Dan ga ik met mijn hand omhoog en voel een staartje.

Meteen schrik ik wakker. Ik sla de dekens van me af en zie iemand naast me liggen, en wel héél dicht bij me. Dan voel ik een arm me terug naar beneden duwen. Als ik weer lig, rust de arm op mijn bovenbuik. Ik slik en draai mijn hoofd op het kussen opzij. Remus? Wat doet Remus naast me? Geschrokken schiet ik weer rechtop, en de arm van Remus glijdt van mijn buik. Ik ril even, want het kietelt. Ik schud Remus wakker.

'Lame rust...', mompelt hij.

Ik blijf schudden totdat hij wakker is. Hij opent zijn ogen een beetje en ziet mij dan. Hij schiet rechtovereind en kijkt me met grote ogen aan.

'Wat is er gebeurt?', vraagt hij geschrokken.

Ik kijk hem normaal aan en kan het niet laten om mijn ogen over zijn lichaam te laten glijden. Dan zie ik dat onze benen zijn verstrengeld. Ik tik op Remus' schouder en wijs naar onze benen. Hij kijkt geamuseerd en niet geschokt, zoals ik verwacht had.

'Mmm... Ik denk dat ik ergens de betekenis gelezen heb over dit.'

Remus wijst naar onze benen.

'Wat betekent het dan?', vraag ik met een beetje trillende stem.

Ik hoop dat Remus niet hoort dat mijn stem trilt.

'Vergeten, geloof ik...'

Maar aan de grijns die hij probeert te verbergen, zie ik dat hij het wel nog weet. Er komt een soort gevoel die ik even niet kan thuisbrengen rond mijn maagstreek. Een soort van... Kriebel? Een herinnering van de dag ervoor komt in me op. Ik zie mezelf Remus zachtjes op zijn lippen kussen.

Verward staar ik voor me uit, terwijl Remus zich uitstrekt en het bed uitstapt. Waarom heb ik hem gekust? Hij is een jongen! Wat gebeurt er met me? Remus staat voor me en kijkt me met een vreemde blik in zijn ogen aan. Ik kijk recht in zijn ogen en zie twijfel. Hij twijfelt over iets. Ik krijg niet lang de kans om te zien welke gevoelens er nog meer in zijn ogen zijn, want hij draait zich om en loopt aarzelend de kamer uit.

Ik beslis om dan ook maar op te staan. Ik probeer wat ik gevoeld heb uit mijn hoofd te zetten. Hij is alleen maar een vriend! Ik stap uit het bed en zoek mijn kleren bij elkaar. Als ik mijn kleren aanheb en het raam heb opengedaan, loop ik de trap af en ga naar beneden. Ik wil de keuken binnenlopen, maar ik stop net op tijd om Remus met zijn handen in zijn haar aan de keukentafel te zien.

Aarzelend loop ik de keuken binnen en ga zitten op de stoel die naast Remus staat. Ik leg mijn hoofd op mijn armen en kijk naar Remus. Hij kijkt triest terug. Maar ondanks dat er een traan over zijn wang loopt, probeert hij te grijnzen naar me.

'Wat is er gebeurt?', vraag ik meelevend.

Remus ademt in en zucht.

'Wel... Mijn ouders zullen niet meer terugkomen voor het eind van het jaar, waarschijnlijk komen ze terug tegen Kerstmis is. Ze hebben een brief gestuurd per uil waarin het staat... Ach, lees het maar...'

Remus geeft me een stuk perkament waar er in een kriebelig, snel handschrift wat op geschreven staat.

_Liefste Remus,  
We gaan er even tussenuit. Want zoals je weet, hebben we héél veel werk gehad de laatste tijd. Ik weet dat je liever hebt dat we thuis zijn, maar momenteel kan dat niet. We zijn er, om eerlijk te zijn, op uitgestuurd door het ministerie. We hebben een hoogst geheime opdracht gekregen. We kunnen je er niet veel over zeggen, behalve dat we heel erg hopen dat we tegen Kerstmis thuis zullen zijn. En als we niet tegen Kerstmis thuis zijn... Nee, denk daar maar niet aan! Veel plezier! Hou het huis schoon en zeg Sirius maar dat hij zich mag gedragen zoals hij thuis doet!  
Groetjes,  
Mam en pap._

Ik kijk op van de brief. Een tweede traan liep over Remus' wang. Langzaam leg ik de brief op tafel en hef mijn arm op om rond zijn schouders te leggen. Maar voor mijn arm al ligt, omhelst Remus me en snikt op mijn schouder.

'Ik... Ik moet je iets zeggen... Ik hoop dat je het verstaat...'

De kriebels in mijn buik probeer ik niet meer in bedwang te houden. Zou hij? Zou hij echt?

'Ik... Ik denk...'

Verdorie, zeg het nu Remus!

'Ik denk dat ik... Dat ik-'

Maar hij wordt onderbroken door een tweede uil die binnenvliegt. Ik herken de uil van James. De uil scheert door de keuken en laat een brief vallen. Ik steek mijn hand uit en vang de brief op. Daarbij stoot ik tegen Remus, die met een gil van zijn stoel valt. Ik let er niet op en open de brief.

Ik zit verdiept in de brief te lezen, als ik plots een hand op mijn knie voel. Ik kijk geschokken op van mijn brief en zie Remus op de grond verwijtend naar me staren. Hij knijpt hard in mijn knie, als hij zich omhoog trek. Ik probeer dat kriebelende gevoel te negeren als Remus zich optrekt. Zijn hand glijd van mijn knie, als hij terug op zijn stoel naast me zit. Ik voel zijn hand nog steeds branden op mijn knie. Dan neem ik de brief en begin opnieuw verder te lezen, het brandend gevoel op mijn knie negerend.

"Ik had het kunnen weten, de zak die hij is!", fluister ik met een grijns.

Ondanks de dingen die ik net gelezen heb, kan ik het helaas niet laten om te grijnzen. Dit was zo typisch James. Grijnzend draai ik met mijn ogen. Remus stoot me aan en kijkt vragend.

"Ik ga de brief voorlezen! Schrik niet... Haha!"

En dan begin ik voor te lezen:

_"Beste Sirius en waarschijnlijk ook Remus, _

Ik had belooft aan jou (Sirius), dat ik later wel nog eens ging uitleggen wat ik nou juist gedaan had om jou uit het huis laten getrapt te worden. Wel hier komt het dan.  
Je kent mijn eeuwige haat-liefde gevoelens voor Lily Evers, nog wel, hé! Wel daar begint het allemaal mee. Ik kwam haar laatste tegen op een speelpleintje. Daar ben ik een beetje beginnen 'praten' met haar. Blijkbaar vond ze niet grappig wat ik zei en ze heeft me een duw gegeven. Waardoor ik op mijn gezicht in het zand ben gevallen. Toen lachte ze en zei: 'Is het lekker, Potter?'  
Toen ben ik beoorlijk beginnen... Flippen. Ik heb haar, ja dat heb ik inderdaad gedaan, ondersteboven aan een klimtouw, die er hing, vastgebonden. En ook dat vond ze niet grappig, dus begon ze maar lekker even de hele beurt bij elkaar te gillen. Toen zijn mijn ouders komen opdagen en jah... De rest kan je al raden... Het spijt me, Sirius! Ik had het echt niet zo bedoeld, ik wist niet dat mijn ouders er gingen achterkomen en jou het huis uit zetten... Sorry!

Groetjes,  
Gaffel."

Remus kijkt me met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Nou, hij ging inderdaad wel een beetje heel erg veel over de lijn, vindt je ni - SIRIUS! Dat is echt niet grappig, hoor!", voegt hij er kwaad aan toe, als hij ziet dat ik dubbel lig van het lachen.

"Ik kan er niet aan doen, Maanling! Echt niet!", zeg ik, terwijl ik het uitgier.

Ik leg mijn hoofd in mijn armen en er stromen tranen vanuit mijn ogen. Mijn schouders schokken van het lachen. Ik hoor een geluid van een schrapende stoel en iemand die rondloopt. Ik veeg de tranen uit mijn ogen.

"Remus, het sp- Remus?"

Er was niemand meer te bekennen in de keuken. Ik kijk even verbaast en ongerust rond in de keuken. Mijn ogen glijden over het raam, die zicht geeft op een grote tuin en erachter bos. Plots blijven ze hangen. Het is al bijna donker buiten en door de flarden donkere wolken zie ik de maan.

Daar is hij dus naartoe! Ik sta op en duik even de koelkast in. Vlug eet ik een verloren stuk koude pizza op en loop, mijn vingers aflekkend, de keuken uit. In de hal kijk ik nog even in de spiegel. Ik wil weer verder lopen, maar ik zie iets uit mijn ooghoeken. Ik zet een pas achteruit, zodat ik weer voor de spiegel kom te staan.

Aan mijn nek hangt er een zilveren ketting. Verbaast neem ik de ketting vast. Ik heb het ding nog nooit van mijn leven gezien! Maar ik ben er tevreden mee, ondanks dat ik niet weet hoe het rond mijn nek komt te hangen. Het staat me, om eerlijk te zijn, wel enrom goed. Ik loop verder en ga de trap op.

Met mijn hand op de eikenhouten trapleuning, ga ik naar boven. Ik wil naar mij kamer lopen, maar zie Remus' kamerdeur openstaan. Ik probeer te verleiding te weerstaan, maar het is al te laat, ik sta al binnen. Jammer, toch! Voor de tweede keer sinds ik bij Remus ben, sta ik opnieuw in zijn kamer omsingeld door foto's.

Ik ga op zijn bed liggen. Dan draai ik me om naar de muur en schrik me bijna dood. Wat doe ik daar? En dan wel nog slapend! De foto van mezelf, als slapend, heeft een randje met diep rood en iets minder diep rode streepjes. Mijn favoriete kleur én in streepjes gezet! Dat kan niet waar zijn, dat kan helemaal niet waar zijn! Maar een andere gedachte schiet mijn hoofd binnen: Wat doe ik op een foto en dan nog wel slapend, zo dicht bij Remus' hoofd?

De frisse lucht doet me goed. Ik heb, na het zien van die foto, nog een half uur zitten piekeren op Remus' bed. Uiteindelijk heb ik toch maar besloten om naar buiten te gaan en Remus te gaan zoeken. Ik ren door de tuin als een halve gek, om zo die foto uit mijn hoofd te kunnen zetten, wat deels lukt. Als ik uitgerend ben, loop ik behoedzaam het bos, achter de tuin, in. Ik ben al tien meter in het bos en ik hoor een gekraak dichtbij.

Ik verander mezelf in een zwarte, grote hond. Ik grom dreigend naar het geluid. Er is een lange stilte, terwijl ik nog steeds behoedzaam naar de plek staar. Dan komt er een duistere gedaante vanachter een boom. De gestalte van Remus komt dichterbij en fluistered:

"Het is oké, Sluipvoet, ik ben het maar!"

Ik kijk nog even ongelovig en verander dan weer in mezelf. Ik loop naar Remus toe.

"Laten we dieper in het bos gaan, voor je verandert!"

Er is een lange stilte tussen ons, die alleen maar wordt verstoort door brekende takjes onder onze voeten en onze onrustige ademhaling. Het bos wordt steeds donkerder. Ik kijk naar boven en zie de wolkenflarden langzaam van voor de maan schuiven. Ik tik Remus op zijn schouder en wijs naar boven.

Terwijl Remus hardnekkig naar de maan blijft staren, adem ik diep in en uit. Ik hoop dat ik hem onder controle kan houden. Plots kreunt Remus hard van de pijn. Ik kijk naar de maan. Ik zet een stap naar voren en hou Remus bij de schouders vast.

"Dit ben jij! Vergeet dat niet! Jij kiest wie je wil zijn!", roep ik, terwijl Remus het uitroept van de pijn.

"JIJ KIEST WIE JE WIL ZIJN!"

Ik voel zijn schouders veranderen. Tijd voor mij om me te transformeren. Op de plaats waar ik net nog stond, staat nu een grote zwarte hond. Remus huilt. Hij is volledig getransformeerd. Hij staart me aan en gromt zachtjes. Ik sta meteen klaar in verdedigende houding, omdat ik verwacht dat hij gaat aanvallen.

Maar tot mijn verbazing doet hij dat niet. Hij gebaart met zijn hoofd naar ergens en gromt opnieuw zachtjes. Dan rent hij weg. Ik snap de bedoeling hiervan niet, maar ren hem -ondanks dat ik hem niet versta- toch achterna. Hij is mijn vriend en dat zal hij altijd blijven! Ik ben niet van plan hem in de steek te laten. Terwijl ik bijna over een uitstekend boomwortel struikel, kijk ik naar waar hij is.

Dan zie ik zijn hoofd niet ver van mij vandaan Terwijl ik hem achterna ren, vraag ik me af wat hij me wil tonen. Hij kan zichzelf blijkbaar controleren, deze keer. Of toch bijna helemaal. Tientallen meters voor mij zie ik Remus tot stilstand komen. Ook ik stop met lopen en stap behoedzaam op hem af. Hij draait ruw zijn hoofd naar me toe. Geschrokken ga ik vlug enkele meters achteruit, klaar om aan te vallen. Maar dan zie ik de blik in zijn ogen. Hij duikt onder een bosje struiken door en verdwijnt in het donker.

Ik kijk rond me en duik dan ook onder het bosje. Ik kom in een duistere grote terecht. Voor me zie ik een schaduw net om een hoek gaan. Met mijn staart half tussen mijn poten ga ik de schaduw achterna. Dit is voor mij een onbekende omgeving en ik heb het niet zo op vreemde en donkere grotten.

Ik ben zo erg in gedachten verzonken, dat ik net op tijd zie dat Remus voor me staat. Ik verhinder juist op tijd dat ik tegen hem loop. Remus loopt traag verder. Ik kijk rond. Ik sta aan de oever van een meer. Niet enorm groot, maar groot genoeg. Door een groot gat in het de bovenste wand van de grot, schijnt maanlicht die een groot deel van het meer verlicht. Ik staar naar Remus, die een eindje verder neerzit en wat water drinkt.

Ik loop langzaam en rondkijkend naar hem toe. Hoe zou hij die grote gevonden hebben? Ik zet me naast hem neer en drink ook wat water, terwijl ik hem van opzij bekijk. Eigenlijk is hij best nog een mooie weerwolf... Helemaal grijs en op het eind van zijn oren en zijn staart wat zwart. Ik schud, geschrokken door mijn gedachten, met mijn hoofd. Waardoor er spetters water op Remus terecht komen. Hij kijkt me verontwaardigt aan en zet zijn poot in het water. Ik hou mijn hoofd scheef en kijk vragend.

Dan gaat hij met zijn poot door het water naar mij toe. En zo krijg ik een hele gulp water over me. De hele nacht stoeien we, maken we elkaar nat en rennen we achter elkaar aan. Een hele week gaat voorbij...

De laatste nacht is bijna over. Ik ren het water in en lok Remus erbij. Hij rent zo hard, dat hij me omver loopt. Ik valt met mijn snoet recht in het water. En duik helemaal onder. Als ik opnieuw bovenkom, staar ik Remus verwijtend aan.

Remus kijkt me aan met zijn hoofd scheef en een onschuldige blik in zijn ogen. Hij kijkt zo schattig dat ik het niet over mijn hart krijg om kwaad mijn rug naar hem toe te draaien. Remus heeft zich al omgedraaid en was een beetje verder in het water aan het drinken. Dat is mijn kans! Voorzichtig sluip ik achter hem.

Als ik dicht genoeg sta, maak ik me klaar om hem omver te springen. Als ik eindelijk spring, blaf ik meteen ook erg luid. Remus kijkt verbaast opzij en voor hij het goed en wel beseft, ligt hij kletsnat op zijn zij in het water. Snel ren ik weg en verstop me. Ik was in onze slaapplaats gelopen, waar er veel bladeren en veren lagen. Het leek op een soort van enorm vogelnest. Héél knus en lekker zacht.

Ik hoor een snuivend geluid dicht bij mij. Ik hou me zo stil ik maar kan. Dan duwt een natte neus me opzij. Ik maak plaats voor Remus, die nog niet helemaal droog is. Remus gaat neerliggen en ik voel hem bibberen. Ik zie hem zijn ogen sluiten en zich zo klein mogelijk op te rollen, om zichzelf warm te houden.

Ik loop langs hem heen en ga ook liggen. Ik kruip zo dicht mogelijk tegen hem aan. Hij opent één oog en kijkt me dankbaar aan. Dan vallen we allebei in slaap.

Het eerste kleine beetje licht dat in de grot valt, maakt me wakker. Ik open mijn ogen en tot mijn schrik lig ik met mijn gezicht maar vijf centimeter van Remus' gezicht verwijdert. Ik voel weer dat kriebelende gevoel van niet zo lang geleden. Ik was al eerder wakker gekomen die nacht en had toen gezien dat Remus weer zijn menselijke vorm had aangenomen. Toen had ik mezelf ook maar getransformeerd in mijn menselijk vorm.

Ik sta recht en strek even mijn benen. Ik grijp naar iets dat in een gleuf hangt. En reuzegroot blad komt tevoorschijn. Ik zat het voor de kleine ingang van het 'nest', om het zonlicht te verhinderen binnen te komen. Dan ga ik opnieuw bij Remus gaan liggen en val weer in slaap, niet wetend dat iemand een arm rond mijn middel legt.

"Hmmm..."

Kreunend draai ik me om en val uit het 'nest'. Ik ben op slag wakker. Ik kijk geschrokken rond me, Remus is nergens te bespeuren. Ik spring recht en ren naar het meer toe, terwijl ik rond me kijk. Dan bots ik tegen een gedaante aan en hoor een 'plons'.

"Ook een goeiemorgen...", zegt een hese stem glimlachend.

Met grote ogen zie ik Remus het water uitlopen, halfnaakt. Ik kijk naar zijn gespierde lichaam en als ik doorheb wat ik doe, wend ik vlug mijn hoofd af. Hopend dat Remus het niet opgemerkt heeft.

"Aan het kijken of ik-"

Shit, betrapt!

"-nieuwe littekens heb? Heb ik er?", zegt Remus en hij kijkt naar zichzelf.

Ik durf mijn ogen weer op te richten. Het eerste wat ik tegenkom ik de buik van Remus. Ik zie een nieuw, of dat denk ik toch, litteken schuin boven zijn navel.

"Ehm. Daar heb je een nieuwe, denk ik...", zeg ik ongemakkelijk, terwijl ik wijs naar de plaats van het litteken.

"Ha, ja, nu je het zegt!", zegt Remus en hij bekijkt het litteken.

"Als ik eerlijk mag zijn, vind ik deze helemaal niet erg, ik vind hem best mooi...Wat vind jij?"

Remus kijkt me in de ogen. Opnieuw voel ik die kriebel. Ik ben helemaal verward. Waarom voel ik die kriebels steeds? Hij is een jongen, hij is mijn beste vriend! Hij is...  
_Remus John Lupos, de jongen waar jij verliefd op bent_, zegt een klein, stil stemmetje ergens in mijn achterhoofd.

Nee! Ik kan - Ik _mag_ niet verliefd zijn op Remus! Dat is onmogelijk! Hij is een jongen! Ik val niet op jongens! Ik ben geen h-

"Sier? Ik vroeg je wat!"

Remus zwaait met zijn hand voor mijn ogen.

"Mmm... Wat vroeg je?"

"Laat maar, het maakt niet veel uit, hoor..."

Ik knik een klein beetje té onverschillig. Remus wend zijn blik af en doet zijn T-shirt opnieuw aan. Ik trek mijn T-shirt uit en was mijn bovenlichaam snel met wat water en trek dan mjn T-shirt weer aan. Nog steeds ben ik verward over dat kriebelende gevoel in mijn onderbuik. Ik loop Remus denkend achterna. Ik heb geen idee waar ik loop, ik volg alleen Remus terwijl ik diep in gedachten ben verzonken.

Als ik eindelijk uit mijn gedachten kom, zit ik aan de keukentafel en zet iemand en bord voor mijn neus. Ik grijp het bestek die ernaats ligt en begin te eten. Remus kijkt me glimlachend aan.

"Eindelijk terug op aarde, zie ik.", glimlacht hij.

Ik grijns flauw terug en ga dan verder met het eten van die heerlijk spaghetti. Even later hoor ik iemand zijn mes en vork in het bord leggen. Ik kijk op en zie Remus teverden achterover leunen. En ook ik leg mijn bestek in mijn bord en zak onderuit op mijn stoel. Het is een tijdje stil.

"Hoe -Nee, wat vond je van de grot?"

Het is Remus die de stilte breekt.

"Prachtig! Hoe heb je die plek eigenlijk...Ontdekt?"

Remus kijkt me bedachtzaam aan, net alsof hij overweegt of het wel juist is om het me te

vertellen. Dan doet hij zijn mond open en zegt:

"Wel... Enkele jaren geleden -op 23 juli 2 jaar geleden, rond de middag, om precies te zijn - na een

brief die ik had gekregen, was ik in het bos gaan wandelen. Wat er in die brief stond, had me van streek gemaakt en niet positief. Om eerlijk tegen je te zijn, ben ik huilend het bos ingelopen. Plots ben ik gestruikeld en onder dat bosje struiken doorgerold, de grond in. Elke volle maan ga ik ernaar toe en elke keer dat ik van streek ben- "

Hij glimlacht zwakjes. Ik knik begrijpend. Ik ben best nieuwsgierig naar die brief... Ik kijk Remus aan en net op het moment dat ik mijn blik weer wil afwenden, heft hij zijn hoofd op en ontmoeten onze ogen elkaar. Remus buigt zijn hoofd dichterbij. Een gigantisch kriebelend gevoel gaat er door me heen, als zijn zachte lippen de mijne raken. Ik kus terug en wens dat dit nooi-

"-en ja... Sindsdien ga ik er steeds naartoe. Ik ga er soms vaak naar zonder aanleiding. Gewoon om een beetje op mezelf te kunnen zijn en na te kunnen denke-Sirius? Luister je wel nog?"

Remus was gewoon blijven doorpraten. Had hij mij dan niet...? Ik ben ongeloofelijk verward. We hadden toch net... Of was dat maar mijn fantasie? Wat gebeurt er met me? Wat is er mis aan het gaan?

"Mmm... Ja, hoor. Je gaat vaak naar die grot heen, was het dat wat je zei?", zeg ik, terwijl ik mijn verwarring en gedachten probeer weg te bannen uit mijn hoofd.

"Ja...Ja, dat zei ik."

Remus knikt en begint dan over iets anders te praten.Ik probeer mijn hoofd erbij te houden, maar het lukt me niet echt. Mijn ogen dwalen telkens af naar zijn lippen en vaak kijk ik lang in zijn ogen. Mijn gedachten zijn bij wat er daarnet gebeurt was. Ik had me ingebeeld dat ik hem...Kuste!

"Nou... Ik zie dat je je hoofd er momenteel niet kan bijhouden... Ik ga wat tv kijken..."

Remus' stoel schraapt langs de grond en ik hoor een bord ergens gezet worden. Remus verlaat met een mistroostig gezicht de keuken. Ik blijf alleen achter, met mijn gedachten. Langzaam dringt de waarheid tot me door en slaat toe als een emmer ijskoud water over me. Ik ben verliefd... Verliefd op...  
_Remus John Lupos..._

**Wat zal er gebeuren nu Sier weet dat hij verliefd is op Rem? Voelt Rem hetzelfde of niet?**

**Kus,**

**Ellieh.**


	4. Omgaan Met Mezelf

Nieuw stuk!

Disclaimer: J.K's, not mine.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 4  
**Omgaan met mezelf**

_Remus John Lupos..._

Eigenlijk heb ik het al eeuwen geweten... Ik bedoel, je weet wel, dat ik verliefd ben op...hém. Onwetend- Nou, ja, niet heus, eerder 'ik weet het maar wil het niet weten', veronderstel ik. En toch... Het is allemaal zo nieuw voor me, zo... Anders, misschien zelfs... Niet normaal, vrees ik. Het is ondertussen al bijna 3 weken geleden dat de waarheid tot me doorgedrongen is en nog steeds heb ik geen idee hoe ik ermee zou moeten omgaan.

Het uit mijn hoofd zetten, valse hoop beginnen opbouwen en dan emotioneel in elkaar vallen of het hem gewoon... Zeggen? Maar als ik het hem zeg, zet ik een bijna levenslange vriendschap op het spel, misschien wel meer dan dat! Ik- Ik weet het gewoon niet goed meer. Ik denk dat het voorlopig beter is geen valse hoop aan mezelf te geven en het uit mijn hoofd te zetten.

_Je houdt van hem, dat is een feit waar je niet omheen kunt_, zegt het kleine stemmetje, iets luider dan de eerste keer dat ik het gehoord heb, in mijn achterhoofd.

Ik weiger te luisteren. Uit mezelf, omdat ik het uit mijn hoofd moet zetten!

Hulpeloos geval, zegt het stemmetje héél zachtjes in mijn achterhoofd met een vleugje ironie.  
Ik word gek! Ik hoor een stem in mijn hoofd die zegt dat ik, Sirius Zwarts, een hulpeloos geval ben? Ik? Hulpeloos? ... Eigenlijk kan hij wel gelijk hebben, dat stemmetje bedoel ik. Wie weet... Wie weet...

"Hallo daar!"

Remus glimlacht naar me. Ik word wakker uit mijn gedachten. Blijkbaar zat ik weer dromerig voor me uit te staren aan tafel, terwijl ik zou moeten eten. Wat ik mezelf niet kwalijk mag nemen, want ik weet niet goed hoe ik met mezelf moet omgaan, sinds ik _hét_ weet. Remus steunt even op mijn schouder en gaat dan in een stoel naast me zitten.

Het was de eerste dag na volle maan. En Remus had last van de wonde aan zijn been, die ik per ongeluk veroorzaakt heb. Remus was er helemaal niet kwaad om geweest, ik had in zijn ogen misschien zelfs vreugde gezien. Hij leek tevreden dat hij nu een litteken zou krijgen, dat hij volledig aan mij te danken had. Net een soort trofee. Ik glimlach terug. Ik móét mijn hoofd erbij houden! Ik moet mijn hoofd erbij houden!

"Hoe gaat het nog met je been?", vraag ik uiteindelijk.

"Goh, het doet nog een beetje vervelend, het trekt wat tegen, maar voor de rest, een prachtig litteken!", zegt Remus tevreden.

Zei hij nou net dat hij het litteken... _Prachtig_ vind? Hou op! Hou nu meteen op! Hoofd erbij houden, hoofd erbij houden...

"Goed dat het geneest! Zeg, Maanling, hebben we onze brieven van Zweinstei-"

Ik word onderbroken door een uil die binnenvliegt met twee brieven vastgebonden aan zijn poot. Ik verlos het beest van zijn last en Remus aait hem zachtjes over zijn kop.

"Bedankt!", zeg ik en aai het beest ook nog eens over de kop voor het wegvliegt.

Het zijn de brieven voor Zweinstein. Ha! Perkamentus weet dat ik hier ben, blijkbaar. Ik overhandig Remus zijn brief en open die van mij. Mijn lang verwachte punten!

P.U.I.S.T-resultaten

Erdoor: Uistekend(U)  
Boven Verwachting (B )  
Acceptabel (A)  
Gezakt: Zwak (Z)  
Slecht (S)  
Niet Om Aan Te Zien (N)

SIRIUS ZWARTS HEEFT GEHAALD:

-Astronomie: A  
-Voorzorging van Fabeldieren: B  
-Bezweringen: B  
-Waarzegerij: Z  
-Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten: U  
-Kruidenkunde: B  
-Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst: Z  
-Toverdranken: U  
-Transfiguratie: B

Ik kijk tevreden naar Remus. Die er ook erg tevreden uitziet. Bij de brief met mijn punten, zit er ook nog een brief met de boekenlijst die ik nodig heb. Ik ben erg tevreden met mezelf, nu ben ik er door en kan verder studeren om Schouwer te worden. Iets wat ik al altijd heb willen worden!

"Toon eens jou punten!", grijnst Remus naar mij en schuift zijn punten onder mjn neus.

Ik geef hem mijn punten en bekijk het blad met zijn punten. Hoe kan het anders:  
-Astronomie: U  
-Verzorging van Fabeldieren: B  
-Bezweringen: U  
-Waarzegerij: Z  
-Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten: U  
-Kruidenkunde: U  
-Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst: B  
-Toverdranken: U  
-Transfiguratie: U

Remus gaat ook nooit veranderen... Altijd de beste punten van ons allemaal! Ik glimlach blij en geef zijn punten terug. Het is goed om te weten dat de persoon waar ik zoveel van hou, toch zo slim is... NEE! Ik ben NIET verliefd op Remus! Zet het uit je hoofd!

_Hoelang zou je dat moeten blijven herhalen tot je snapt dat het zo is en niet anders_, zegt het

kleine stemmetje vragend in mijn hoofd.

Ik luister niet! Ik luister niet! Nanana... Lalala!

"Sirius? Voel je je wel helemaal lekker!"

Remus is bezorgt op zijn hurk voor me neer komen zitten. Hij kijkt omhoog en staart in mijn ogen. Dan knippert hij, net alsof hij niet goed kan geloven wat hij net zag.

"Ja... Ja, het gaat best. Bedankt.", zeg ik langzaam en wend vlug mijn blik af.

Ik ben bang dat hij het doorheeft. Ik ben bang dat hij weet dat ik op hem ben. Door de blik in mijn ogen, toen ik hem aankeek.

"Ben je... Ben je...?", vraagt Remus verbaast en geschrokken.

Shit! Ik zou beter toegeven... Zal ik het doen of niet? Ja of nee? Ja? Nee?

"Ben je echt-"

"Ja, ik geef toe, ik ben-"

"Bezorgt om mij? Ah! Hoe lief!"  
Met grote ogen staar ik hem een fractie van een seconde aan en herstel me onmiddellijk. Ik glimlach, een beetje ongemakkelijk, maar ik glimlach zo goed als maar mogelijk voor iemand die net de schrik van zijn leven heeft beleefd.

Ik neem mijn punten en mijn boekenlijst en prop het in de achterzak van mijn afgewassen -met enkele scheuren in- zwarte jeans. Darna schuif ik mijn bord dichter naar me toe en neem Remus bord gelijk ook maar bij me.

Ik die vrijwillig de afwas ga doen, dat is een zeldzaamheid. Maar ik heb iets nodig om me te kunnen afleiden van mijn verwarde gevoelens en vooral om me af te leiden van Remus. Ik laat de afwasbak vol lopen met water. Dan doe ik er een beetje afwasmiddel bij en duw de borden onder water. Het bestek doe ik later wel. Met een sponsje begin ik langzaam de borden af te wassen. Ik kan het niet helpen, maar steeds opnieuw en opieuw dwalen mijn gedachten hulpeloos naar Remus af. Net alsof ik zonder die gedachten ga doodgaan.

_Doe je waarschijnlijk ook!_

En daar heb je dat vervelend, irritant pratend stemmetje weer in mijn hoofd. Ik zucht sarcastisch. Ik begin harder te schrobben op de borden. Ik hoop dat dat helpt om mezelf niet gek te krijgen met gedachten aan Remus. Maar ook dat blijkt niet te helpen, het wordt met de minuut alleen maar erger. Tot ik uiteindelijk woedend grom en de spons door de keuken gooi, recht in het gezicht van een verbaasde... Remus!

Geschrokken staar ik hem aan. Het lijkt wel uren te duren, terwijl het maar 2 seconden zijn, voor ik besef waar ik mee bezig was. Ik heb het zover kunnen krijgen dat én ik mezelf gek heb gekregen met mijn gedachten én dat ik mezelf voor schut heb gezet bij Remus. Ik ren vlug langs Remus de hal door en de trap op, de eerste beste kamer binnen. Daar sluit ik de deur achter me en schop tegen het nachtkastje. Wat heb ik mezelf toch aangedaan? Ik gooi me op het bed en kom weer oog in oog te liggen met een slapende ik.

Ik ben in Remus' kamer! Plots komen twee nieuwe gedachten in me op. Die avond, dat Remus bij me komen slapen is, was ik in een soort van 'schijndood'. Of dat denk ik toch. Ik weet niet goed wat het was of is, maar het leek het dichtst bij een dood te komen.

Maar, ik heb toen ik 'dood' was, toch het verleden gezien? Wat zei Remus ook alweer, toen hij hulpeloos in tranen was uitgebarst? Zei hij niet...? Nee! Ik adem geschrokken in. Heeft hij echt gezegd dat hij van me... Houdt? Met grote ogen staar ik naar de foto van mezelf. En toen ik wakker kwam en hem zag liggen op de grond, ben ik dan niet naast hem gaan liggen en heb ik hem niet... Gekust?

Wat heb ik mezelf aangedaan? Hoe is het ooit zover kunnen komen? Misschien is het beter om... Om mezelf bij het feit neer te leggen dat ik verliefd wordt op jongens, vooral op jongens genaamd: Remus John Lupos. Remus John Lupos, klinkt het door mijn hoofd. Remus John Lupos, het begint steeds dringender te klinken. REMUS JOHN LUPOS!

"AARGH! Wat gebeurt ER!", gil ik.

Plots vlamt de deur open en Remus komt de kamer binnen gerend.

"Wat is er aan de hand? SIER!", roept hij en hij schud me hard door elkaar.

"SIRIUS! BLIJF BIJ ME!"

Mijn ogen draaien even weg. En dan schrik ik recht en slaak een gil uit. Ik weet maar al te goed wat ik mezelf aandoe. Ik kan het feit niet blijven negeren. En doordat ik het nu al de hele tijd deed, had het me bijna gek gemaakt. Vanaf nu staat mijn besluit vast: Ik ben verliefd op Remus en daar leg ik me bij neer! Ik heb eindelijk gevonden... Hoe ik moet leren omgaan met niemand minder dan... Mezelf!

* * *

Een verhelderend hoofdstuk?

Haha. P


	5. Nieuwe Liefde

Ik denk dat alles nu duidelijker zal worden. Of. Dat hoop ik toch. fluit

Disclaimer: Gosh. I could only wish I invented HP oo (It's J.K.'s)

* * *

Hoofdstuk 5  
**Nieuwe Liefde**

Het is nog maar twee weken voor we naar Zweinstein moeten vertrekken en ik heb me al bijna vier dagen neergelegd bij mijn verliefdheid, die tot mijn verveling steeds harder toeslaat. Nog twee dagen en ik ben jarig! Dan ben ik eindelijk het lang verwachtte zestien! Ik kijk al twee jaar uit naar wanneer ik zestien ging worden. Zestien... Zoveel jaar heb ik al altijd willen worden, maar nu oppeens lijkt het me niet meer zo leuk om zestien te worden. Door wat er de laatste tijd in mijn hoofd omgaat, vooral over het aspect 'Remus'. Zestien... Plots wil ik weer dat kleine onschuldige - voor zover ik ooit onschuldig ben geweest- en het ik-heb-al-meer-streken-uitgehaald-dan-heel-Zweinstein-bij-elkaar, ventje van veertien zijn. Plots lijkt het veel aanlokkenlijker om niets vermoedend door het leven te gaan...

Ik schuif mijn bord opzij.

"Nu is het écht wel jou beurt om de afwas te doen, Remus! Ik doe hem nou al vier dagen!"

Goed, dat was ook om mijn gedachten te verzetten, want non-stop Remus-denken maakt je ook best wel gek... Op een leuke manier, dan... Ik grijns. Plots schiet me iets te binnen. Ik moet me nog verontschuldigen door dat spons-in-Remus'-gezicht-geval van vier dagen geleden. Terwijl

Remus met zijn rug naar me toe al de afwas doet, open ik mijn mond en zeg:

"Zeg, ehm. Sorry van dat spons-geval laatst, oké? Ik werd behoorlijk gek van mezelf..."

Shit! Dat laatste was er teveel aan!

"Ah, vergeven! Ik had op dat moment serieus een spons in mijn gezicht verdiend. Ik kon al geraden hebben dat je mijn ogen in je nek voe-"

Remus kijkt me met grote ogen aan en houd geschrokken een hand voor zijn mond. Blijkbaar had hij dat nou net níét willen zeggen. Met grote ogen staar ik terug. Wat had dat allemaal te betekenen? Wat deden zijn ogen in mijn nek, wat hadden ze daar te staren? Vlug draait Remus zich om en gaat mompelend tegen zichzelf de afwas verder doen. Om een bepaalde reden voel ik mij niet langer gewenst in de keuken.

Ik plof me neer in een zetel in de woonkamer. Mijn favoriete zetel, een luie tweezit. Ik neem de Kibbelaar en blader erdoor, tot ik bij een kruiswoordraadsel kom, die half ingevuld is. Ik herken Remus' snelle handschrift. Bijna niet leesbaar. Normaal schrijft hij netjes, maar als hij kruiswoordraadsels invult, zijn favoriete bezigheid tijdens vakanties en vrije dagen, dan is het slordig zonder naam!

Ik neem de balpen die op hetzelfde tafelje als de Kibbelaar lag en begon dingen in te vullen die Remus blijkbaar niet had gevonden. Na een tijdje kom ik het laatste vakje tegen, die ik heb proberen te vermijden, omdat hij te moeilijk is. Denkend staar ik naar het woord waarvan ik een synoniem zou moeten geven. Dan dwalen mijn ogen af naar de zijkanten van de bladzijde, waar kribbelige nota's staan van woorden. Tot mijn oog valt op één wel héél erg slordig zinnetje. Ik hou het blad dichterbij en lees zachtjes:

'Ik...Hartje...Swiffer? Nee... Swier? Nee! Toch niet! Sier!'

De Kibbelaar glijdt uit mijn handen en ik kijk geschrokken naar de nota. Ik slik, sta op en ga de trap luidruchtig op naar mijn kamer. Ik hoor gestommel beneden. Ik weet niet wat er gaande is...

beneden  
Remus rent de keuken uit, de hal in, waar hij nog net de zwarte jeans van Sirius ziet verdwijnen. Dan snelt hij naar de woonkamer en ziet wat voor Sirius' lieveling zetel op de grond liggen.

'Oh My God!'

Hij schrikt als hij de Kibbelaar open ziet liggen op het kruiswoordraadsel dat hij aan het maken was. Hij had hememaal niet verwacht dat Sirius het zou afmaken, laat staan dat blad zou vastnemen. Tijdens het maken van dat raadsel, waren zijn gedachten afgedwaalt en had hij zonder het te beseffen héél slordig: 'Ik hartje Sirius' geschreven.

'Nou, nu weet ik één ding zeker... Hij moet mij niet hebben...'

Een traan loopt over zijn wang en valt op het hartje dat er getekend staat. Remus draait zich om en gaat de keuken weer in, terwijl hij met een hand zijn tweede traan wegveegt...

De ochtend brak aan. Verdwaasd staar ik naar het raam, waar de zon zijn stralen op mij laat vallen. Ik heb mijn kleren nog aan. Ik herinner me niet meer wat er gisteren is gebeurt, tot ik mijn rechterhand zie. Aan de binnenkant staat er:

'Remus hartje Sirius'  
En eronder:  
'Sirius hartje Remus'

Ik probeer het weg te vegen, maar ik wrijf het alleen maar uit. Ik stop na een tijdje mijn verwoedde pogingen het weg te vegen en sta op. Ik kijk in de spiegel en vindt dat ik er niet uitzie. Mijn haar ligt warrig en mijn kleren zijn helemaal gekreukt. Ik staar dof in mijn eigen ogen, die dof terug staren.

Dan keer ik mijn rug naar de spiegel toe en buk me over mijn open hutkoffer. Ik vis er een zwarte jeans uit en een rood-gestreept shirt. De broek ziet er een beetje versleten uit, maar dat komt omdat ik me daarmee bezig gehouden had en hij loopt niet uit naar wijd, maar gewoon rechtdoor en hangt een beetje lager dan andere broeken tussen mijn benen. Niet zoals een baggy pants, gewoon, een klein beetje lager. Ik wissel snel van kleren en neem een zwarte kam ergens uit mijn hutkoffer.

Dan ga ik opnieuw voor de spiegel staan en kam mijn haar. Mijn haar is al een stuk gegroeid en ik besluit om maar eens wat nieuws te proberen. Ik maak een schuine scheiding, rechts op mijn hoofd. Waardoor er een heel stuk zwart haar voor mijn ogen komt te liggen. Ik gooi de kam terug in mijn hutkoffer en kijk tevreden naar mijn spiegelbeeld. Perfect! Ik ben meteen vrolijk. Gelijk loop ik dan ook huppelend de trap af en in het voorbijgaan klop ik op Remus' kamerdeur en zeg vrolijk:

"Opstaan, schoone slaper!"

En dan grinnik ik, alvorens de volgende trap huppelend af te gaan. Juist de laatste trede struikel ik en ga op mijn bek. Snel krabbel ik recht en kijk rond me alsof er niets is gebeurt. Ik huppel verder de gang in, niet wetend dat een grijnzende Remus me nakijkt. Vrolijk maak ik een uitgebreid ontbijt voor twee klaar. Als de tafel al helemaal gedekt staat, ga ik de woonkamer in en zet de radio vervelend luid. Het is juist 'Don't Lie' van de bekende Dreuzel-groep, The Black Eyed Peas. Ik ken het liejdje, had het al een paar keer gehoord, vandaar dat ik luid begin mee te zingen.

_"In my book of lies I was the editor  
And the author  
I forged my signature  
And now I apologise for what I did to ya  
'Cause what you did to me I did to you  
Nonononono, baby, nononono don't lie-h-ie  
'Cause you kno kno kno kno, yeah, you kno kno kno know you gotta try-h-y  
What you gonna do when it all comes out  
When I see you and what you're all about."_

De muziek wordt wat zachter gedraait, maar ik merk het niet, want ik zit nog steeds luidkeels mee te zingen. Er komt iemand de keuken binnen en ik voel plots twee handen die me van opzij kietelen.

Ik schiet in de lach, draai me om en sta drie centimeter van Remus' gezicht verwijdert. Ik heb ongelofelijk veel zin om het te kussen, nu op dit ogenblik. Maar ik besef dat ik dat niet kan maken, ik zou onze vriendschap voorgoed verpesten. De nota schiet plots mijn hoofd te binnen. En wat dan met die nota? Ik zit vast in een enorme tweestrijd met mezelf. Mijn ogen blijven hangen in de van Remus. Ik weet welke gevoelens er te zien zijn in mijn ogen, op dit moment, maar ergens is er iets in me die weigert die weg te doen.

"Ik hoop dat jou ogen niet liegen, zanger...", fluistert Remus.

Hij komt dichter tegen me staan. Ik wil dit! Nee! Het mag niet! Ik ga alles verpesten! Hij is niet eens op me! Remus legt voorzichtig zijn arm in mijn nek en voor ik het goed en wel besef buigt hij zijn hoofd naar me toe. Ik schiet in paniek, ik weet niet wat ik moet doen! Door mijn paniek-aanval, duw ik hem weg. Ik zie de blik in zijn ogen en de traan die over zijn wang rolt, ontgaat me niet. Hij staart me aan en dan in een plotse beweging, rent hij de achterdeur door naar het bos. Ik kan mezelf wel voor de kop slaan, wat ik ook doen. Ik bonk hard met mijn hoofd tegen een keukenkast.

"Ik-ben-een-stomme-domme-zak!", mompel ik tegen mezelf, terwijl ik nog eens mijn hoofd tegen de kast laat bonken.

Nu had ik het pas voorgoed verpest! Wat moet ik doen? Wat moet ik do-

"IK GA HEM ACHTERNA!", roep ik hard.

Maar naar waar zou hij zi- De grot! Zo snel ik kan ren ik de achterdeur uit, de tuin door en het bos in. Ik bereik de grot binnen enkele minuten, ik gooi me op de grond en rol onder het bosje struiken door. Dan spring ik weer recht en vertraag mijn pas. Behoedzaam stap ik naar het meer. Waar zou hij zijn? Het nest? Na een blik op het nest te werpen, weet ik genoeg. Niet daar, dus... Ik kan wel elke spleet, elke scheur van die verdomde grot afzoeken naar Remus! Denk, denk, denk... Ik hoor een krakend geluidje.

Het galmt door de grot. Ik kijk in de richting van de oorsprong van het geluid. Natuurlijk! De schommel! Het was een brede plank, waar je makkelijk met twee opkon, die Remus en ik hadden opgehangen. Dat was de mooiste plaats van de hele grot en meteen ook de enige plaats weer er een boom stond. Het plekje word verlicht, maar niet volledig, want de bladeren van de boom zitten in de weg. Ik doe mijn schoenen en sokken uit en ga met mijn voeten door het koude water tot op de plek. Het koude water helpt me om mezelf eraan te herinneren dat dit nog steeds realiteit is. Remus zit met zijn rug naar me toe en ik hoor snikken. Ik slik en loop stil op hem af.

"Mag ik... Erbij komen zitten?", vraag ik stil, als ik naast hem sta.  
Hij kijkt met rode ogen opzij. Hij knikt en schuift op, zodat ik ook op de schommel kan zitten. Ik ga naast hem zitten en neem het linkse touw vast en leun er een beetje tegen. Remus snuift luid. Ik kuch een beetje ongemakelijk en zeg dan:

"Z-zakdoekje?"

En ik bied hem een papieren zakdoekje aan. Nou, dit komt zeker bovenaan in mijn lijst met meest stomme vragen op de meest slechte momenten... Al dat: 'Iemand een drankje' in een dodelijke situatie ook wel in aanmerking komt... Maar dat doet er niet toe! Remus neemt het zakdoekje aan en kan het niet laten om door zijn tranen heen en flauwe grijns op zijn gezicht te toveren. Blijkbaar vind hij het grappig...

"Het...", zeggen we alletwee tegelijk.

We glimlachen flauw.

"Jij eerst.", zeggen we weer samen.

Ik stoot een lachje uit en Remus glimlacht eventjes en zegt dan:

"Kijk, ik had mogen denken-"

"-en ik had je helemaal niet mogen wegduwen-"

"-maar ik kan er niet aan doen-"

"-dat ik van je hou!", zeggen we samen.  
Beiden kijken we elkaar geschrokken aan.

"Zei je nou net-"

"-dat je van me houdt?", maak ik Remus' zin af, voor hij het kan.

Ik knik. Ja, natuurlijk hou ik van die gekke sentimentele weerwolf! En ook hij knikt. Ik slik, knijp even in mijn arm en zie Remus hetzelfde doen. Ik schuif een beetje dichter tegen hem aan.

"Het is best vreemd... Zo ontdekken over jezelf dat je eigenlijk, je weet wel, _homo_ bent...", begin ik aarzelend.  
Remus knikt begrijpend en komt nog dichter tegen me zitten.

"Vertel mij er alles van...", zucht hij.

"Hoe lang-"

"-weet ik het al? Goh... Al een tijdje, veronderstel ik. Maar sinds kort, toen jij die brief zond dat je ging komen... Toen voelde ik iets, iets dat je niet meer gewone blijdschap kon noemen... Ik heb het eigenlijk al altijd geweten, maar ik wilde het niet weten, snap je?"

Ik knik, dat heb ik ook...

"En-"

"-ik? Sjah. Voor ik naar jou kwam, begon ik, telkens ik tegen James liep, die aanraking vreemd te vinden, net alsof het niet gepast was. En het begon al helemaal goed te gaan toen ik jou zag en dat gevoel van duizenden fladderende vlinders maar niet wilde ophouden... Ik raakte helemaal in de war en ik werd bijna gek van al mijn twijfels... Maar ik denk ook dat ik het ergens al altijd geweten heb, maar het niet wilde aanvaarden..."

Ik verschuif even en ga met de schommel tussen mijn benen en mijn gezicht naar Remus' zijkant gericht, zitten. Remus kijkt voor zich uit, wat hij bijna het hele gesprek had gedaan. Ik zie een traan glinsterend van zijn wang glijden. Met mijn hand neem ik zachtjes zijn kin vast en draai zijn hoofd naar me toe.

"Waarom huil je?"

Ik ben een beetje verbaast. Alles is nu toch goed tussen ons? Of is er iets mis? Ik begin al een paniekerig gevoel te krijgen als hij zegt:

"Nu weet ik dat ik nooit meer eenzaam ga zijn... Ik h-hou van je, Sirius Zwarts!"

"Ik hou ook van jou, Remus Lupos!"

Ik buig mijn hoofd naar hem toe en sluit mijn ogen. Ik voel, na zo lang verlangen, eindelijk zijn lippen op die van mij. Het is een korte kus, maar vol liefde. Dan trek ik mijn hoofd langzaam weer achteruit, zodat mijn lippen van de zijne afglijden. Ik hou mijn ogen nog even dicht en kijk dan naar Remus, die nog steeds zijn ogen dicht heeft.

"Verassend...Nieuw... Ik heb nog nooit zo'n kus gehad, niet zo... Nieuw, niet zo anders. Niet zo...

Goed.", zegt Remus met zijn ogen dicht en hij bijt op zijn onderste lip, alvorens zijn ogen weer te

openen.

Ik kan het niet laten om te glimlachen.

"Het was anders, leuker, beter dan alle andere kussen die ik ooit gehad heb..." zeg ik en leg mijn hoofd op zijn schouder.

"Ha! En jij kan het weten, want jij hebt er al veel gehad..." lacht Remus en legt zijn hoofd tegen het mijne aan.

Zachtjes schommelen we heen en weer en blijven in stilte van de nieuwe liefde genieten.

* * *

-lala-

Mooi hoofdstuk? Snel genoeg gepost?

Want hiermee zullen jullie het dit weekend waarschijnlijk mee moeten doen P Tenzij ik morgen plots post-zin krijg xD

Kus.


	6. Dagboek

Ja, ja. Eindelijk post ik weer eens P Had ik gisteren moeten doen, maar ik was druk bezig. kuch

Anyhow, ik post dan maar vandaag, maar eigenlijk bijna morgen xD

Disclaimer: J.K. owns this, I don't. (Just happy to use some of the characters)

* * *

Hoofdstuk 6  
**Dagboek**

Ik heb geen idee hoe lang we daar zitten, maar we worden verstoord door mijn lieve maag die schreeuwt om aandacht en vooral eten. Ik hoor en voel Remus grinniken, want zijn hoofd ligt nog steeds op het mijne.

"Ik denk dat het beter is dat we maar eens terug zouden gaan, denk je ook niet?", vraagt hij en hij staat recht.

Ik vervloek mijn maag, die opnieuw gromt. Dan besluit ik om ook maar recht te staan. Remus kijkt me aan en loopt dan voor me naar het meer toe. Ik volg hem. Dan lopen we samen de grot uit. Op weg naar Remus' huis, lopen we zwijgen en een beetje onwennig tegen elkaar. Een paar keer raken onze handen elkaar en dan kijken we enkele ogenblikken in elkaar ogen, om vervolgens weer op de weg te letten. Nog steeds zwijgend gaan we nu de keuken binnen, ik hou de deur open voor Remus, die als bedankje een zoen op mijn wang drukt. Allebei blozend gaan we aan tafel zitten en vallen aan. Drie boterhammen, een pannenkoek met poedersuiker en een warme chocomelk later, zit ik tevreden achterover.

'Dat was een héérlijk ontbijt, Sier! Héérlijk!'

Remus kijkt me glimlachend aan.

'Ah, dat was toch het minste wat ik terug kan doen, na al die verukkelijke middagmalen!'

En ik kijk glimlachend terug en geen een knipoogje. Remus bloost een beetje.

'Wat zullen we vanmiddag doen?', vraag ik een beetje ongeïnteresseerd.

'Misschien moeten we beter eens naar de Wegisweg gaan, om onze boeken te halen. Dan zijn we daar al van verlost!', zegt Remus.

Ik knik.

'Ja en ik moet nog enkele gewaden bijhebben... Maar eerst moet ik geld uit mijn eigen kluis halen.'

Mijn ouders hadden me al sinds ik klein was een eigen kluis gegeven bij Goudgrijp. En elk jaar kwam er een redelijk groot bedrag bij. Toen ik was weggelopen, had ik de sleutel meegenomen, omdat ik wist dat het geld me van pas ging komen. Ik hoor Remus opstaan en niet veel later glijd een ar rond mijn hals. Ergens dichtbij mijn oor hoor ik een onrustige ademhaling. Mijn hart klopt hard in mijn bortskas.

'Ik hou van je...', fluistert de hese stem van Remus in mijn oor.

Ik draai mijn hoofd een beetje en onze neuzen raken elkaar. Zachtjes druk ik een kusje op zijn lippen. Hij kust terug. Dan knuffelt hij me en roept, terwijl hij de keuken uitloopt:

'Jouw beurt voor de afwas, Sier!'

En met een gegrinnik verdwijnt hij in de hal. Die verleider! Me eerste verleiden en me dan de afwas laten doen! Die kleine afzetter! Ik begin met een grote grijns de broden af te ruimen en af te wassen. Al snel ben ik klaar en ga in mijn favoriete zetel liggen.

Ik pruts een beetje met het zilveren kettinkje dat nog steeds rond mijn hals hangt. Ondanks dat ik niet weet van wie het is, blijf ik het dragen. Ik ben bang, dat als ik het afdoen, ik meteen ook iets heel belangrijks in mijn leven zal kwijtraken... Langzaam vallen mijn ogen dicht en in korte tijd slaap ik.

_'Remus, waarom? Waarom heb je het niet eerste overlegd met mij? Waarom!'  
Ik had Remus bij de schouder vastgenomen en schud hem nu helemaal door elkaar.  
'Ik hoef ook niet iedere keer alles met jou te bespreken! Ik ben geen klein kind meer! Ik ben al volwassen, Sirius! Ik heb het James verteld omdat ik dat nodig vond! Hij zou het vroeg of laat toch ontdekken! En als je daar niet tegen kan, rot dan op!'  
Remus begint woedend te klinken. Ik wordt razend van hoe hij tegen me spreekt. De drie woorden vliegen uit mijn mond, zonder dat ik erover kan nadenken.  
'Het is uit!', gil ik woedend.  
'Goed! Maakt mij NIETS uit!', schreeuwt Remus terug en hij rent stampvoetend weg.  
Ik kom t het besef van wat ik gedaan heb en plof neer in de dichtsbijzijnde zetel met tranen in mijn ogen. Nu is het voorgoed gedaan. Het is u-_

'Wakker worden, schone slaper!'

De hese stem van Remus wekt me uit mij gruwelijke droom. Geschokt staar ik hem aan.

'Wat? Wat deed ik nu weer verkeerd? Als het om de afwas gaat... Sorry, oké? Ik had je moeten helpen! Ik-'

'Nee, hoor! Het is goed, Rem. Ik had gewoon een akelige droom...'  
Ik schud mijn hoofd. Remus heft zijn hand op en strijkt even door mijn haar.

'We zouden beter nu al vertrekken naar de Wegisweg, denk je niet? We kunnen daar wel iets te eten bestellen.'

Ik knik.

'Hoe zullen we gaan? Toch niet weer die vervloekte paarse bus, hé?', zeg ik waarschuwend.

Remus kijkt me scheef aan en zegt heel onschuldig:

'Waarom ook niet? Heb je misschien een iets eng tegengekomen op je reis naar hier, dan?'

Hij probeert nog onschuldiger te kijken, maar barst dan in lachen uit

'Even dacht ik dat je we serieus was, Rem!', antwoord ik geschokt.

Hij geeft me een speels duwtje en ik geef een duw terug. In zijn val grijpt hij mijn shirt vast en trekt me mee. Zacht beland ik op hem.Hij lig nu languit op de zetel. Ik voel zijn arm rond mijn nek glijden. Langzaam buig ik mijn hoofd naar hem toe en speel terwijl een beetje met een lok van zijn haar. Onze neuzen raken elkaar zachtjes en ik schud mijn hoofd een beetje, zodat onze neuzen elkaar af en toe raken. Ik kijk in zijn ogen en zie pretlichtjes branden. De warmte die zijn ogen uitstralen is ongeloofelijk. Hij kijkt zacht en teder. Ik buig mijn hoofd nog een beetje dichter. Ik raak zijn lippen even aan en trek dan een klein beetje terug. Ik plaag hem wat. Er verscheen een grijns op Remus' lippen.

'Plaag me niet zo, Sier!', fluisterde hij.

'Doe ik dat dan?', fluister ik ondeugend terug, terwijl ik nog eens zachtjes zijn lippen aanraak.

'Ja, hoor, je doet het opnieuw... Kom hier, jij!'

Remus duwt mijn hoofd zachtjes dichter en ik zoen hem nu vol op de lippen. Hij zoent terug.Ik bijt zachtjes op zijn onderste lip en trek er wat aan. Ik voel zijn hand over mijn rug glijden, tot hij bijna op mijn achterste komt te liggen. Ik trek me zachtjes terug uit de kus en bijf met mijn gezicht enkele millimeters boven het zijne hangen. Ik open mijn ogen en zie hem hetzelfde doen. Hij kijkt me nog steeds lief aan.

Ik kan niet aan zijn blik weerstaan en buig mijn hoofd opnieuw. Opnieuw kus ik hem vol op de mond. Deze keer bijt hij zachtjes op mijn onderlip. Met een laatste zachte kus op zijn lippen, ga ik opnieuw rechter zitten. Remus komt ook recht en ondersteunt zijn lichaam met zijn elleboog en onderarm. Mijn voeten raken opnieuw de grond en ik ga mooi rechtop zitten. Naast mij zit Remus nu volledig recht en komt achter me zitten. Hij slaat zijn armen om mijn hals.

'Ik wil je nooit kwijt, Sier!', fluisterd hij in mijn oor, voor hij naast me komt zitten.

'Ik wil je ook nooit kwijt, Rem! Ik zou niet weten wat ik moet doen!', zeg ik lief terug.

Hij glimlacht lief naar me en staat dan recht. Hij loopt naar de open haard, blijft daar staan, met zijn hand op enkele bakstenen ervan en draait zich dan om. Hij opent zijn mond en zegt:

'Omdat we niet me die mooie, handige, lieve, pimpelpaarse, grappige driedubbelde-'

'Duw het er nog een beetje in, Rem!', roep ik verontwaardigt. 'Ik heb al trauma's genoeg aan die rotbus!'

Remus grijnst en wrijft met zijn hand over de stenen.

'Daarmee, omdat we niet met die _rotbus_ gaan, gaan we met Brandstof!'

Ik zucht opgelucht. Ik had, om eerlijk te zijn, iets véél erger verwacht dan die robus, waar ik eeuwige trauma's aan ga overhouden...

'Goed! Alles liever dan die bus, nu, hoor!'

Ik sta recht en zet enkele stappen naar Remus toe. Remus neemt een klein bloempotje, gevuld met iets wat op as lijkt.

'Je weet hoe je met Brandstof moet reizen?', vraagt hij me.  
Ik knik. Natuurlijk weet ik dat! Toen ik nog thui- Nee! Niet over dat beginnen nu!

'Oké, daar ga ik dan! WEGISWEG!', roept Remus in de haard en met een knipoog verdwijnt hij in het groene vuur.

Zuchtend neem ik het bloempotje vast. Ik neem er wat as uit en zet het dan terug. Ik gooi het in

het vuur en roep:

'WEGISWEG!'

Met een laatste blik op de kamer, verdwijn ik rondtollend tot ik de juiste haard heb gevonden en stap er dan uit. Ik ben helemaal bestofd. Ik klop mijn kleren af en stap verder de winkel in. Het is er een beetje donker en overal staan gigantische torens boeken. Waar is Remus? Ik loop wat verder en plots springt er een gedaante voor me.

'BOE!'

Ik gil ongeloofelijk hard en ren angstig de winkel uit, een geschokte Remus achterlatend. Buiten stop ik met gillen en kijk naar de naam van de winkel. Het is Klieder & Vlek. Een hoofd met bruin haar komt tevoorschijn en rent de deur uit.

'Sier? Is alles oké?' Remus rent naar me toe. 'Het spijt me echt waar! Het was niet me bedoel-'

'IK HEB AL TRAUMA'S ZAT, gaf je me er net nog ene bij... Bedankt...'

Ik kijk hem in shock aan.

'Sor-WAT? IK ben je trauma nu?', vraagt Remus geschokt aan me.

Ik zucht.

'Blijkbaar wel, ja...', mompel ik zo onverstaanbaar mogelijk.

Hij werpt me een vuile blik toe. Blijkbaar heeft hij me verstaan... Jammer voor hem dan, maar ik blijf er lekker wel een eeuwig trauma aan overhouden. Hij grijpt mijn bovenarm vast en trekt me mee de straat in. Het is nog niet zo druk. Natuurlijk niet, niemand, of toch bijna niemand, gaat nu al inkopen doen voor het nieuwe schooljaar. We zijn op weg naar Madame Mallekin, voor mijn nieuwe gewaden. Plots loopt er een jongen tegen Remus.

'Hé! Pas op klein ven- KRISTOF? Wat doe jij hier?'

Remus kijkt de kleine knaap met grote ogen aan. De jongen staart hem met grote grijze ogen aan.

'I-Ben jij een tovenaar, Remus? Dat wist ik helemaal niet!', begint de jongen, genaamd Kristof.

'Ja, i- Maar ben jij dan één?'

Remus kijkt de jongen aan alsof hij een interessant tv-programma is.

'Nee en ik vraag me al helemaal af hoe ik dan weet dat er tovenaars bestaan... Dûh, ben ik een tovenaar, wat zou ik hier anders te zoeken hebben? Er komen hier heus geen Dreuzels, hoor!'

'HEY!', roept een man verontwaardigt, die net voorbij komt.

Ik staar de man geschift aan. Wat was dat!

'Wat leuk, Kristof! Hé, je komt toch naar Zweinstein!', zegt Remus opgewonden.

Ik hou me een beetje afzijdig en luister naar het gesprek.

'Ja, ja, natuurlijk! En ik hoop echt dat ik Griffoendor kom te zitten!', zegt de jongen, nu ook opgewonden.

'Wauw! Ik zit in Griffoendor, samen met die hier!'

Remus kijkt me aan. Te verwondert om iets te zeggen, staar ik naar Kristof. Remus stoot met zijn elleboog in mijn ribben.

'Zeg dan iets, Sirius!', fluistert hij kwaad.

'Excuseer... Mijn naam is Pipo Milo.', zeg ik en grijns.  
Ik steek mijn hand uit en schud die van de jongen. Remus rolt met zijn ogen en slaat beschaamd zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd. Hij zucht hopeloos.

'Goeie dag... Pipo...'

De jongen kan een grijns niet onderrukken. Ik grijns ook. Remus begint er genoeg van te krijgen en zegt:

'Oké, kappen nu! Ten eerste: hij noemt helemaal niet... Pipo Milo. Hij heet Sirius Zwarts en ten tweede: hij is de grootste t-'

'Ik ben niet het grootste trauma! Dat ben jij!', roep ik verontwaardigd.

'Ik ging zeggen, 'hij is de grootste tomaat', Sirius...', mompeld Remus ironisch.

Kristof staart ons aan alsof we een kibbelend getrouwd koppel zijn. Remus en ik draaien allebei tegelijk ons hoofd en roepen:

'Wat valt er te staren!'

De jongen kijkt ons vreemd aan, zet dan een stap achteruit, draait zich om en rent weg, gillend:

'MONSTERS! MA! MONSTERS! HELP!'

'Pipo...', snauwt Remus me toe.

'Dat is me naam, wat is er?', vraag ik zo onschuldig mogelijk.

Remus zucht.

'Geen ruzie meer, _Sirius_.'

Hij legt de nadruk op mijn naam.

'Excuseer me, Rem, maar ik verkies toch echt liever Pipo, hoor!'

Ik zeg het zo serieus mogelijk, maar bij het zien van Remus' hopeloze blik, schiet ik in de lach.

'Ach, goed dan!'

Ik loop verder en ga Madame Mallekins winkel binnen. Remus komt achter me aan en zegt:

'Ik ga wel achter onze boeken!'

Nog voor ik kan antwoorden, draait hij zich om en rent de winkel uit. Madame Mallekin komt op me afgelopen en het gezever kan beginnen...  
Eindelijk mag ik weer mijn gewone kledij aantrekken en betaal. Ik zie Remus bepakt voor de winkeldeur staan. Ik loop de winkel uit en negeer hem. Als ik wat verder sta, mompel ik luid genoeg zodat hij het kan horen:

'Waar is mijn Remus nu naartoe? Waar is 'ie? Waar is 'ie toch?'

'Leuk geprobeerd, Zwarts...'

Remus duwt de helft van de boeken in mijn handen.

'Ik wil NOOIT meer Zwarts genoemd worden! Vanaf nu heet ik Pipo Milo!'

'Nee... Niet weer!', mompelt Remus kwaad.

'Grapje! Vanaf nu heet ik Sirius Lupos! Véél beter, vind je niet?'

Ik grijns. Het was even stil.

'Laat dat maar niet horen aan James en Peter! Straks bekijken ze ons nog raar!', zegt Remus waarschuwend.

Nadat we alles hebben gekocht, gaan we wat eten in De Lekke Ketel. We bestellen alle twee iets lekkers. Al snel is ons eten opgegeten en ik besluit te trakteren.

'Voor mijn verjaardag...', mompel ik tegen Remus.

'Maar... Die is pas morgen!', zegt hij terug.

'Maakt niet uit, maakt niet uit! Dan is het voor jou!', zeg ik stil terug.

Hij kijkt me lief aan. Ik betaal en we lopen naar de haard. Remus gaat als eerste. Hij roept:

'Maanstraat 23!'

Hij verdwijnt. Ik zucht, neem wat Brandstof en roep:

'Maanstraat 23!'

Een beetje loom stap ik in de groene vlammen en verdwijn.

Het word donker buiten en Remus ligt half-slapend tegen me aan. Ik heb mijn arm om hem heen geslaan en kijk naar de tv. Er was een thriller op, hij heette 'The Seventh Gate' en blijkbaar speelde Johnny Depp mee. Remus wrikkeld wat en komt nog dichter tegen me aanliggen. Hij slaat zijn arm om mijn borst heen en mompeld wat.

Het lijkt op: 'Ik hou van je' of zo. Ik wil de film graag uitkijken, want ik zie wel graag spannende films.

De film eindigd en hoor ik de diepe, langzame adem van Remus. Hij slaapt... Voorzichtig neem ik zijn arm en haal hem van mijn lichaam. Ik sta traag recht en buk me over Remus heen. Ik twijfel. Laten liggen of meenemen? Ik besluit hem mee te nemen. Ik til hem langzaam op, zijn benen over mijn ene arm en zijn schouderbladen op mijn andere arm. Voorzichtig loop ik naar de hal en ga de trap op. Met mijn elleboog doe ik zijn kamerdeur open. Ik leg hem op zijn bed. Ik haal de lakens vanonder hem vandaan. Ik trek zijn sokken uit en doe zijn trui voorzichtig af. Daarna leg ik het laken over hem heen en ga naast hem op zijn bed zitten. Ik strijk met mijn hand door zijn lichtbruine haar. Daarna ga ik met mijn wijsvinger zachtjes over zijn neus en dan over zijn lippen. Ik buig mijn hoofd naar hem toe en geef een zacht kusje op zijn neus.

'Slaapwel, Remus...', fluister ik zachtjes voor ik de kamer uitloop en naar bed ga.

Ik hoor niet meer dat Remus zachtjes zegt:

'Slaapwel, Prins...'

De zon schijnt warm op mijn gezicht. Ik heb geen zin om nu al wakker te worden. Ik voel iemand voorzichtig naast me komen liggen en naar mijn gezicht kijken. Niet veel later proef ik de zoete lippen van Remus, die me zachtjes een kusje geeft. Ik open mijn ogen voorzichtig en kijk onmiddelijk in zijn amber-kleurige ogen, die mij met twinkelende lichtjes aankijken.

'Morgen, jarige!', fluistert hij vrolijk en legt zij ene arm rond mijn nek en zijn andere op mijn zij.

Hij knuffelt me. Ik haal mijn handen omhoog en leg ze rond zijn nek. Ik knuffel terug. Dan laat Remus me los en fluistert:

'Ik heb wat voor je, Sier.'

Hij grijnst mysterieus naar me en haalt een mooi rood pakje vanachter zijn rug. Het pakje is redelijk plat en nogal groot. Ik durf het bijna niet open te doen. Ik kijk van het pakje naar Remus, die me glimlachend aankijkt. Ik slik en scheur het pakje langzaam open. Een stukje van een mooie zwarte kaft komt tevoorschijn. Ik scheur de rest van het papier eraf en bekijk mijn geschenk met grote ogen.

'Hoe- Hoe wist je dat?', zeg ik verbaast tegen Remus.

'Een gevoel, veronderstel ik...'

Remus glimlacht mysterieus. Ik wrijf zachtjes met mijn hand over de kaft.

'Het is prachtig! En kijk- Wauw! Zelfs mijn naam staat erop!'

Op de zwarte kaft staat in sierlijke, donkerrode letters 'Sirius' geschreven. Ik val in zwijgen en doe het open. Lege bladzijden kijken me smekend aan om op geschreven te worden. Eindelijk... Eindelijk kan ik al mijn gevoels kwijt in mijn nieuwe dagboek...


	7. Naar Zweinstein

**Hèèj!**

**Ik wil de mensen bedanken die een revieuw hebben gegeven tot nu toe, God bless you guys **

**Anyhow, I won't hold you up any longer. Lees maar lekker P**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 7  
**Zweinstein en zijn nieuwe geheim.**

Het is de avond voor het vetrek naar Zweinstein. Remus zit in de zetel naast me en ik hou mijn dagboek vast. Sinds ik het heb gekregen, hang ik eraan vast. Ik zit te schrijven, terwijl Remus tegen me aan ligt en tv kijkt.

_Ik vind het echt zo fijn, dat Remus en ik samen zijn!_

Glimlachend kijk ik op. Het rijmt! Het brengt me op een idee. Misschien hoeft een dagboek niet enkel een dagboek te zijn, maar een dagboek én een gedichtenboekje! Blij door mij idee, begin ik aan mijn eerste gedichtje.

_Verloren _

Huilend door Straten van Ellende  
Zoek ik mijn eigen geluk  
Maar hoe,  
Hoe kan ik vinden wat ik zoek  
In een wereld waar wij niet langer  
Samen zijn

Schreeuwend door de Vlammen van Pijn  
Vraag ik me af  
Hoe het zou zijn  
Om helemaal alleen te zijn  
Enkel jezelf  
En die afschuwelijke liefdespijn

Vliegend door Wolken van Geluk  
Wil ik opnieuw eenzaam zijn  
Zonder jou  
Zonder het niet langer bestaande  
'Wij'

Stromend door de Rivier van Vergetelheid  
Verlang ik naar herkenning  
Naar liefde en zijn pijn  
Naar iets wat enkel kan zijn  
Als wij niet langer

Verloren zijn...

Tevreden kijk ik naar mijn gedicht. Ik wrijf met mijn veer wat over mijn gezicht. Niet slecht, vind ik. Ik sla mijn dagboek dicht en leg hem opzij. Ik rek me uit en gaap. Remus slaat zijn armen om mijn borst heen en komt dichter tegen me liggen. Hij duwde zijn neus zachtjes tegen die van mij. Glimlachend schud ik mijn hoofd een beetje, zodat mijn neus ie van hem soms aanraakt. Dan duwt hij zijn zachte lippen op die van mij, voor maar héél even. Dan zegt hij:

'Tijd om naar bed te gaan, want morgen moeten we vroeg uit de veren!'

Ik kijk hem smekend aan. Nog één kusje, nog ééntje, denk ik naar hem toe. Ik weet dat hij me niet kan verstaan, maar wonder boven wonder druk hij nog een kusje op mijn lippen en trekt me dan recht.Ik grijp zijn hand zachtjes vast en trek hem mee de trap op. Bij zijn kamer glijd zijn hand uit die van mij en met een laatste liefdevolle blik, verdwijnt hij achter zijn kamerdeur. Ik sta nog even te kijken naar zijn deur en vertrek dan naar mijn kamer. Ik kleed me om en leg me op het grote bed. Ik staar naar de sterren uit het raam. Plots zie ik een vallende ster.

'Wat prachtig!', fluister ik verwonderd.

'Doe een wens, Sier, doe een wens!', fluistert een bekende stem in mijn oor.

Ik draai me niet om, want ik heb niemand naast me voelen kruipen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en wens. Ik draai me om, mijn ogen nog steeds gesloten. Langaam val ik in slaap, maar ik ben nog wakker genoeg om twee zachte lippen op de mijne te voelen, voor ik naar Dromeland verdwijn...

* * *

'Nee, nee, dat moet daar!', zegt Remus ongeduldig.

Ik grijp de boeken vast en gooi ze waar Remus naar wijst.

'Goed, ik denk dat we klaar zijn!', zeg ik.

'Het spijt me, Sirius, maar we zullen echt wel met die bus moeten gaan...'

Ik kijk hulpeloos naar Remus.

'Goed dan!', grom ik.

Ik grijp mijn hutkoffer vast en Remus neemt die van hem vast. We slepen ze naar buiten.

'Hé! Remus! Ga je ook vertrekken?', roept een kleine jongen, vanuit de deur van het huis naast die van Remus.

'Ja, Kristof! We gaan met die tovenaarsbus, al heeft Sirius er niet veel geen zin in!', roept Remus terug.  
Ik kijk de jongen nors aan. Er komt een vrouw bij de jongen staan.

'Ha, Remus! Kristof heeft me verteld dat je ook een tovenaar bent.', roept ze vriendelijk. 'En dan moet jij Sirius zijn!'

De vrouw richt zich naar mij.

'Ja, dat ben ik, mevrouw!', roep ik beleefd terug.

Kistof zegt iets tegen zijn moeder. Zijn moeder kijkt naar ons en roept:

'Hé, als jullie willen mogen jullie met ons mee! Er is plaats zat!'

Ik stoot Remus aan en knik heftig. Remus kijkt me denkend aan.

'Waag het eens!', mompel ik dreigend.

Remus kijkt me niet onder de indruk aan.

'Ik zweer het je, Rem! Als je die bus durft te nemen, dan zorg ik er persoonlijk voor dat je niet meer van die Zweinsteinexpress afkomt! Ik heb al trauma's genoeg!'

'Hoe durf je! Je eigen vriendje vervloeken, hé? Nou... Das laf!', mompelt Remus triomfantelijk naar me toe.  
'Goed! We gaan mee! Bedankt!', roept Remus naar de moeder van Kristof.

Ik zucht van opluchting. We slepen onze hutkoffers naar de auto en zetten ze erin neer. Kristof, die al in de auto zit, gebaart met zijn hand dat we naast hem moeten komen zitten. Remus opent de deur en stapt in de auto, ik ga naast hem zitten en gooi de deur dicht.

'Spannend, hé!', zegt Kriftof zenuwachtig. 'Mijn eerste keer naar Zweintein, ongeloofelijk! Kunnen

jullie misschien even vertellen hoe het ginder is?'

Hij kijkt ons met grote smekend ogen aan. Remus glimlacht vriendelijk en begint te vertellen. Niet veel later moei ik me ook met het gesprek en zeg een paar streken die ik al uitgehaald heb. We hebben veel lol en het is gezellig. We zijn al snel bij het King's Cross station. Remus en ik halen onze hutkoffers uit de koffer en zetten ze op een karretje.

'Nou, tot op Zweinstein, Kristof!'

Remus schud zijn hand. Daarna schud ik zijn hand en zeg:

'Haal maar veel streken uit!'

Met een grijns op mijn gezicht ga ik Remus achterna in de drukte. Remus stopt plots en ik bots bijna tegen hem aan.

'Opgepast! Geen Dreuzels?'

Hij kijkt heen en weer en loopt dan op een drafje een muur door tussen perron negen en tien. Met een blik op enkele voorbijgangers, loop ik hem snel achterna.  
Er komt stoom uit de trein en ik kijk blij rond me. Eindelijk ging ik weer naar mijn echte 'thuis'. Al kwam Remus' huis er ook wel dicht in de buurt.

'Hé! JAMES!'

Remus roept naar een zwart-harige tiener, die met zijn rug naar ons toe gedraait staat. Hij draait zich om en zijn blik verandert meteen. Hij komt hyper naar ons toelopen en vliegt ons rond de nek.  
'REMUS EN SIRIUS! Wat goed jullie weer te zien!', zegt hij opgewonden.

'Ha! James, fantastisch goed, ja! Haha, ik heb me echt plat gelachen met dat Lily-voorvalletje van

je!', lach ik.

'Ja, maar het was ook wel een beetje erg grof, hé, James!', zegt Remus met een kleine glimlach.

'Remus! We zijn nog niet eens op Zweinstein en de klassenoudste in je spreekt alweer!'

James grijpt Remus vast en schud hem door elkaar.

'Laat die leuke Remus eruit! Verdorie jij Klassenoudste!'

Ik schiet in de lach en Remus kan zich ook niet inhouden. Er klinkt een fluitje en iedereen gaat een plaatsje zoeken op de trein. Ik sleur mijn hutkoffer op de trein en help Remus en James. Samen gaan we onze gewoonlijke coupé zoeken.

'Aah! Dat doet goed!', zucht ik, terwijl ik neerplof op de bank.

James gaat over me zitten en Remus blijft in de deur staan.

'Ik moet naar de eerste wagon... Er wacht werk op me...'

Hij werpt een eenzame blik op mij en verlaat de coupé. James heeft er niets van gemerkt, want hij kijkt uit het raam.

'O-Ow!', zegt hij stil en laat zich zakken op de bank, zodat hij onder het raam komt met zijn hoofd.

Ik kijk uit het raam en zie een meisje met rood haar woedend rond zich kijken en dan de trein opstappen.

'Die is uit op wraak, James... Ik zou maar goed oppassen, dit schooljaar! Zo makkelijk kom je niet van haar af, makker!'

Ik grijns bij de gedacht om Lily James te zien slaan of ondersteboven te hangen in de Grote Hal.

'Wat grijns je nou?', snauwt James, die nog steeds uit het zicht van het raam is.

'Niets...'

Ik hou mijn grijns in bedwang.

'Vind je het misschien grappig dat Lily me van kant wil maken... Ik anders NIET, Sirius!', zegt James doodserieus.

Hij duwt zich een beetje hoger en kijkt over het randje van het raam.

'Ze is er niet meer? Echt niet?'

Hij kijkt me kinderlijk aan, met van die ogen die zeggen: ik-heb-een-geschenkje-gekregen!

Compleet geschift...

'Ja, James, ze is al eeuwen weg! We zijn zelfs al aan het rijden, hoor je me! Rijden naar Zweinstein!', zeg ik hem heel duidelijk.

'Ze is weg! JAHOE Mijn leven is vei-'

Nog voor James zijn zin kan afmaken, gaat de coupédeur open en een knappe rood-harige zesdejaars komt de coupé binnen. Ze kijkt furieus richting James.

'Evers, lieveling!', probeert James nog.

'POTTER! IK ZWEER HET JE OP MIJN HART! ALS WE OP ZWENSTEIN ZIJN-'

_Oef, ze stelt het uit..._ Dat kan je lezen van James' gezicht. _Niet erg slim..._

'ALS WE ER ZIJN, HÉ! DAN ZUL JE ELKE STAP ACHTER JE MOETEN KIJKEN! ZUL JE ELKE DAG MET DE ANGST RONDLOPEN VERMOORD TE WORDEN! DAT ZWEER IK JE, JIJ KLEIN ROTVENTJE!', raast Lily verder.

Ik kijk met opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar James, die ineen gedoken zit als een klein kind die bang is van zijn vader.

'PAS MAAR OP, POTTERVENTJE VAN NIETS! IK GA JE WEL HEBBEN!', gilt Lily als laatst, voor ze, wijsend naar James met haar vinger, de coupé uitstapt. Ze doet de coupédeur dicht en ik hoor luid gevloek. Ik sta recht en steek mijn hoofd vanachter de coupédeur. Lily staat luidkeels vloekend met haar hand te zwaaien. De hand van die enge wijzende vinger...

'Shit! STOMME DEUR!', zegt ze luid, zwaaiend met haar hand, alsof het een vies beest is dat op haar zit en dat er probeert af te schudden.

'Wat heb je gedaan?', vraag ik nieuwsgierig.

'MIJN ROTVINGER TUSSEN DIE ROTDEUR LATEN ZITTEN, ZAK!', gilt Lily kwaad tegen me.

'HEY, HEY! Hij is wel _mijn_ zak!'

Een nieuwe en toch bekende stem had zich met het gillend gesprek bemoeid. Remus. Ik kijk hem dankbaar aan. Lily, die nu niet langer meer met haar hand zwaait, kijkt ons aan met een ik-hou-jullie-vanaf-nu-goed-in-de-gaten-blik.

'_Mijn_ zak, Remus? Wat moet ik weten?', zegt Lily behoedzaam

Ze is haar vinger volledig vergeten. Remus kijkt haar nonchalant aan.

'Oei, je neemt het verkeerd op, zie ik. Ik bedoelde daarmee dat alleen _ik_ hem een zak mag noemen in andermans bijzijn. Snap je!', zegt hij op een zakelijke toon.

Ik staar hem verontwaardigt aan. Ik ben _geen_ zak! Lily kijkt hem aan alsof ze het weet.

'Ik wéét het, jongens! Wees gerust, ik wéét het! Ik ben echt niet achterlijk, zoals Potter! Ik heb jullie allebei door! Let maar op, ik heb alleen geen bewijzen nu. Dus ik kan zeggen wat ik wil, niemand zal me geloven... Niet dat ik iemand iets zou vertellen!', voegt ze er vlug aan toe als ze onze geschifte blikken ziet.

'Wat wéét je, Lily?', vraag ik quasi-geïnteresseerd.

Ik bekijk mijn nagels alsof ze mijn levenswerk zijn en staar haar daarna doordringend aan. Als ze niet antwoord, zeg ik opnieuw, nu iets doordringender:

'Wat wéét je, Lily?'

En ook Remus begint haar nu doordringend aan te staren.

'Ik wéét het gewoon...', fluistert ze nog een laatste keer waarschuwend en loopt dan weg.

Ik werp Remus een veelbetekende blik toe en open dan de coupédeur voor hem. Samen ploffen we naast elkaar op de bank.

'Ik ben NIEMANDS zak! Ik ben GEEN zak!', zeg ik tegen Remus.

We starten een discussie. James staat op en doet de coupédeur open en gilt door de gang:

'IK BEN NIET BANG VOOR JE, E-'

Hij draait zich naar ons toe en vraagt:

'Evers is toch weg, hé?'

Ik knik, waarbij James zijn hoofd weer omdraait en opnieuw door de gang roept:

'IK BEN NIET BANG VOOR JE, EVERS!'

Tevreden knikt hij met zijn hoofd, sluit de deur en ploft opnieuw op de bank.

'Ik vraag me af waar Peter is... Als je van de duivel spreekt... Zie je zijn staart...', mompelt James, als Peter de coupé binnen komt vallen. Hij ging naast James zitten, die hem een beetje walgend aanstaart.

'Goeie middag.', zegt Peter met een pieperig stemmetje.

Hij kijkt de groep aan. Ik trek me niet veel van hem aan en ga opnieuw in discussie met Remus. Even later komt het etenskarrete langs en ik koop wat snoep voor mezelf en Remus, die zijn geld in zijn hutkoffer zitten had en te lui is om het eruit te halen. Terwijl ik mijn snoepgoed eet, begin ik een nieuwe discussie met Remus, die eindigt op gekibbel.

'Verdorie, Severus is ook maar eens mens, Sier!'

Remus brengt zijn gezicht dicht bij het mijn. Ik staar hem met grote ogen aan. Mijn ogen flitsen

opzij, naar James en Peter, die plots geboeit naar ons kijken.

'Wat ga je doen, Rem?', mompel ik héél stil.

Ik beweeg mijn gezicht niet.

'Ik zou je best willen kussen, Sier! Zo dicht...', mompelt hij onhoorbaar terug.

'Niet hier!', sis ik.

Ik kijk in zijn ogen en duw hem daarna weg.

'Je kunt me zo niet bang maken, Remus! Zo zal het je nooit lukken, ik ben niet onder de indruk!', zeg ik hem bazig.  
Hij houd zijn mond en kijkt me gewoon aan. James en Peter verliezen hun interesse en praten opnieuw. Ik schuif wat dichter bij Remus en fluister in zijn oor:

'Ik ben wel degelijk onder de indruk, Rem. Onder de indruk door jou mooie ogen.'

Ik ga weer wat verder zitten en kijk hem grijnzend aan. Hij glimlacht speels terug. Het begint langzaam donker te worden. De deur van de coupé gaat opnieuw open en Remus komt tevoorschijn, van zijn ronde.

'Ik denk dat we ons best zullen verkleden, nu! We komen binnenkort aan.', zegt hij.

Hij grijpt zijn hutkoffer en haalt zijn gewaad uit. Ik volg zijn voorbeeld en in een mum van tijd is iedereen aangekleed. Regendruppeltjes kletsen tegen het raam. Ik staar naar het raam en volg de druppels die ervan glijden. Remus komt naast me zitten. Hij schuift een beetje dichterbij, zodat ik zijn lichaam tegen het mijne voel. Ik zucht. Ik krijg een rilling over mijn lichaam en kom tot het besef hoe gelukkig ik wel niet ben. Remus... Mijn vriend... Ik glimlach naar het raam en zie hoe twee druppels zich verenigen en langzaam naar beneden glijden. Maar ze blijven niet lang samen en ze worden weer gescheiden en vallen uiteen...

_Hopelijk gebeurt dat nooit met ons._

Ik zucht opnieuw.

'Remus, Sirius! Hier is nog een koest vrij!', roept James, die, vanaf hij uit de trein was gestapt, druk naar een lege, of eerder gezegd: een Lily-loze, koets had gezocht.

Peter zat al in de koets. Ik laat Remus beleefd voor en stap als laatste in. James kijkt nerveus uit het raampje en mompelt de hele tijd door iets dat lijkt op: 'Rij snel weg...Bang...Evers...' Ik grijns.

Remus zit naast me en komt opnieuw dichter tegen me aanzitten, alsof hij mijn steun nodig heeft. Ik voel zijn vingers zachtjes over mijn hand gaan, die naast me ligt. Ik hef mijn hand een klein beetje op en laat zijn vingers verstrengelen met die van mij. Ik kijk hem lief aan, niemand die het ooit ziet. Ik ga nog een beetje dichter tegen hem aanzitten, zodat onze handen onzichtbaar worden.

'Eindelijk thuis... Thuis in Zweinstein, met zijn vele geheime gangen en diepe geheimen...', zeg ik en denk erbij:

_Zweinstein, die nu een geheim bij krijgt._

Ik kijk naar onze handen, die elkaar nog steeds vasthouden, voor ik weer uit het raam, naar het dichterbijkomend kasteel kijk.

_Zweinstein met zijn nieuwe geheim... Hoe zal het worden?_


	8. Zoete Wraak&Geheimen Zijn Ingewikkeld

Oeh! Ik ga eindelijk weer eens updaten! Deze week kan het wat sneller gaan, ik namelijk herfstvakantie. Alhoewel... Vanaf morgen ben ik weg tot dinsdag... Maar goed, ik doe mn best P

Ik hou jullie niet langer op!

**Disclaimer:** Alleen erg gelukkig dat ik J.K.R's karakters even mag lenen. -

* * *

Hoofdstuk 8  
**Zoete wraak / geheimen zijn ingewikkeld.**

Ik ben nu al bijna een week op Zweinstein en ik begin steeds gekker te worden op bezemkasten, ondanks het feit dat ik de bezems die erin staan haat... Ik denk nu aan dat ene 'storende object'...

Ik kan het niet laten om te grijnzen. Wat zou je anders kunnen doen als je Remus, gillend als een meisje, uit een bezemkast had zien springen, nadat een bezem hem op zijn achterste had geslagen? Ik zit aan het ontbijt en staar grijnzend voor me uit.

'Morgen, Sier.', zegt Remus zachtjes en komt tegen me aan zitten.

Hij knijpt zachtjes in mijn hand en neemt dan wat ontbijtgranen en begint te eten. Ik grijp mijn glas melk en drink er wat van. James en Peter zijn nog niet aan het ontbijt. Wreemd... James loopt sinds die waarschuwing niet meer alleen rond in het kasteel. Niet dat hij dat ervoor veel deed, maar nu dwingt hij ons bijna om met hem mee te lopen. Lily zit een beetje verder aan tafel, glimlachend en pratend met Amy, haar beste vriendin. Er staat iets op het punt te gebeuren, dat weet ik zeker.

Plots gebeurt alles in een flits, een waas van ongeloofelijk snelheid. James komt de eetzaal binnengesneld, hij loopt naar ons toe, maar nog voor hij ons bereikt heeft, verschijnt er een meisje voor hem. Lily.

'Morgen, James!', zegt ze vriendelijk en geeft hem een schouderklopje.

Iedereen kijkt met grote ogen toe. Nooit, maar dan ook echt NOOIT, had iemand Lily 'James' horen zeggen tegen Potter. Lily wordt door Amy verzekerd dat iedereen kijkt, doordat die haar duim opsteekt naar Lily. James, nog steeds overdondert door de plotse vriendelijkheid van Lily, staat met mond open te kijken. Lily geeft hem een gemene grijns en haalt haar hand ver naar achteren en balt die in een vuist. Keihard slaat ze toe. James valt compleet overdondert achterover en Lily loopt gemeen grijnzend door. Dat was het begin van haar wraak... Het zou een nachtmerrie worden voor James en nu vast en zeker ook voor Lily. De zoete wraak is begonnen.

'OH... MIJN...GOD!'

Remus loopt bezorgt naar James toe en knielt bij hem neer. Een vlaag van jaloezie gaat door me heen als ik Remus zo bezorgt naar James zie kijken. Ik ga naar hun toe en kijk naar James wang, die naderbij wordt onderzocht door Remus.

'Je zou best naar de ziekenzaal gaan met dat, Gaffel!', hoor ik Remus tegen James zeggen.

Ik bekijk zijn wang nu van dichtbij. Het zag er pijnlijk uit. Vast gebroken... Er komen tranen in James' ogen, niet van pijn, maar van angst. Ik voel hoe de sfeer verandert. Kleffe angst komt aangekropen. James beeft een beetje. Lily was inderdaad eng geweest, héél eng... Remus helpt hem recht en zegt tegen Peter dat hij moet meegaan met James naar de ziekenzaal.

'Jij, kom met me mee!', beveelt Remus.

Ik slik en loop hem achterna. Ik weet niet wat hij van plan is. Remus snelt de gangen door.

'Nog even en hij verslaat Secretus in snel-lopen...', mompel ik onhoorbaar.

Niet veel later zie ik een rood-harig meisje, alleen in op de binnenplaats.

'WAAR ZAT JE MET JE HOOFD, LILY! JE BENT KLASSENOUDSTE, VERDORIE!', gilt Remus tegen

haar en hij loopt woedend op haar af.

Lily draait zich triomfantelijk om. Ze kijkt hem gemeen aan.

'Hij verdiend het.', is het enige wat ze zegt.

'Weet je wat je hem aangedaan hebt? BESEF JE DAT EIGENLIJK WEL?', raast Remus door.

Lily kijkt hem enkel kil aan.

'Zijn kaak is op MEER DAN DRIE PLAATSEN GEBROKEN!'

Remus zwaait furieus met zijn handen in de lucht.

'Drie plaatsen?', mompel ik zowel verbaast als bewonderend.

'Drie plaatsen?', mompelt Lily geschokt.

'Eindelijk heb je door wat je hebt gedaan, EVERS!'

Remus word rood van woede. Ze kijkt hem met grote ogen aan en brengt uiteindelijk enkele woorden uit.

'Dat is onmogelijk! Ik ben niet in staat om iemand breuken te bezorgen!', zegt ze zachtjes.

'Dat ben je blijkbaar wel, Lily! Ik heb het met mijn eigen ogen gezien!', moei ik me met het

gesprek, voor het weer uit de hand loopt.

'S-sorry...', fluistert Lily en rent weg.

'Dit is nog niet het einde, wees daar maar zeker van...', zucht ik tegen Remus.

Ik grijp zijn handen en ga dichter tegen hem staan. Ik kijk om me heen, niemand te zien. Ik kus hem zachtjes op zijn mond en knuffel hem dan.

'Het gaat eng worden, dat voel ik gewoon...', fluister ik in zijn oor.

Ik voel zijn hand door mijn haar woelen. Ik laat hem weer los en draai me om. Zag ik dat nu... Echt? Een lok rood haar dat verdween achter de muur? Ik schud mijn hoofd, het zal vast verbeelding geweest zijn, na alles wat er gebeurt is, zou het me niet verbazen.

'Is zijn kaak écht op drie plaatsen gebroken?', vraag ik geschrokken en kijk nog eens naar die muur.

Remus grijnst.

'Natuurlijk niet! Dan zou ze wel héél erg hard geslagen moeten hebben! Nee, James houd er gewoon een gigantische blauwe plek aan over en enkele schrammetjes, van haar ringen.', zegt Remus grijnzend.

Ik staar hem aan, niet goed wetend of ik nu moet lachen of kwaad zijn. Uiteindelijk glimlach ik gemeend.

'Jij valse schat!', lach ik.

Remus schiet ook in de lach en zegt:  
'Kom, laten we naar 'het slachtoffer' gaan!'

Glimlachend trekt hij me mee aan mijn arm naar de ziekenzaal.

James gromt kwaad.

'Hoe gaat het, James?', vraag ik een beetje bezorgt.

Ondanks dat wat ik weet van Remus, ben ik nog steeds wat bezorgt. James werpt me een vuile blik toe.

'Nou... Gaan jullie maar, momenteel wil ik even alleen zijn!', zegt hij en gromt daarna weer kwaad.

Remus en ik glimlachen vriendelijk en gaan uit de ziekenzaal. Peter is al lang weg.

'James gaat wraak nemen, wees daar maar zeker van!', zeg ik, als we op weg zijn naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor.

Remus knikt overtuigend naar me.

'Dat denk ik ook.', zucht hij.

We zijn halfweg als er plots een bos zwart haar verschijnt. Het meisje grijnst mysterieus. Naast haar verschijnt Lily, die net als haar vriendin ook mysterieus grijnst. Amy, Lily's beste vriendin, knipoogt naar ons en geeft dan Lily een elleboogstoot.

'Hallo..', zegt Amy.

'_Jongens_...', voegt Lily er grijnzend aan toe.

Ik voel me niet op gemak. Ik trek onzichtbaar aan Remus' gewaad en stap voorzichtig opzij. Remus volgt mijn voorbeeld. De meisjes merken niets en zonder dat ze het door hebben, rennen we hysterisch naar de leerlingenkamer. Als de meisjes over hun verbazing heen zijn, hoor ik ze nog roepen.

'DAG...', roept Amy.

'_JONGENS_...!', gilt Lily er lachend achter.

Hijgend zeg ik het wachtwoord en ren de leerlingenkamer in, op de voet gevolgd door Remus.

'Wat was dat?', fluistert Remus hijgend.

'G-geen idee! Maar ze weten iets... Iets...', antwoord ik, ook hijgend.

'Die meiden weten altijd té veel dan goed voor hun is! Zouden ze het weten-' Remus verlaagt zijn stem. '-van ons?'

Hij kijkt me vragend aan. Ik twijfel.

'Ik... Ik denk het wel, maar ik hoop van niet... Niemand mag het te weten komen! Nou... Voorlopig nog niet.', voeg ik eraan toe bij het zien van Remus' gezicht.

'Misschien zouden we James beter eens inlichten... Ik bedoel, ooit komt hij het toch te weten. En het is waarschijnlijk beter dat wij het hem zeggen, dan dat hij het toevallig ontdekt...'

Remus kijkt in mijn ogen. Ik zucht en knik dan langzaam.

'Dat is goed. Maar nu nog niet! De tijd is er nog niet rijp voor.'

Ik schud zachtjes mijn hoofd en leg hem dan op Remus' schouder. Remus legt een hand in mijn

haar en de andere op mijn onderrug.

'Ik ben daar nog niet klaar voor...', fluister ik in zijn oor.

Remus legt zijn hoofd nu ook op mijn schouder en fluistert terug:

'Ik beloof je dat ik enkel wat zeg als jij het wilt, enkel als we er beiden écht klaar voor zijn! We doen het samen! Samen staan we sterk!'

Hij geeft me een kus op mijn voorhoofd en draait zich dan om.

'Slaap zacht, Siri.'

Hij loopt de trap op.

'Slaap zacht, Maanling. Slaap zacht...'

Langzaam loop ik hem achterna.

'IK HAAT EVERS!'

'Morgen, James..., mompel ik.

Ik strek me uit. Ik wrijf in mijn ogen en kijk naar James die woedend door de zaal rondloopt. Hij heeft twee pleisters op zijn gezicht. Eén op zijn linkerkaak en één boven zijn linkerwenkbrauw. En ze blijken te jeuken, want om de zoveel tijd krabt hij er verveeld en geïrriteerd aan.

'DAT ROTKIND!'

'Ook een goede morgen, James...', gaapt Remus, terwijl hij uit zijn bed komt.  
Ik knoop een gesprek aan met Remus en laat James uitrazen. Eénmaal dat James het door heeft dat niemand hem nog aandacht schenkt, loopt hij woedend de leerlingenkamer uit. Enkel Remus en ik blijven dan nog over. Remus merkt dat niemand meer in de slaapzaal is. Hij buigt naar voor, naar me toe. Maar ik ben hem voor en plant mijn lippen op de zijne. Ik voel zijn tong tegen mijn lippen. voorzichtig open ik mijn mond. Op het moment dat Remus' tong tussen mijn tanden komt, vliegt de deur open en zegt een meisjes-stem luid:

'HA!'

Doordat ik schrik, klap ik mijn tanden op elkaar. Ik vergeet wel even dat Remus' tong er nog tussen zit.

'AUW! SIRI!', gilt hij en grijpt met zijn hand zijn tong vast.

Remus' tong bloed een klein beetje.

'Gaat het, Rem? Sorry! Dat idioot mens komt hier zomaar binnenvallen- Eigenlijk!'

Ik draai me om en zie Lily met ogen zo groot als schoteltjes kijken. Ik wrijf met mijn arm mijn nek en gniffel nerveus.

'Héhé... Normaal is het liever, hoor...', zeg ik nerveus.

Lily bijft staren.

'Hoe...? Wanneer...? Ik-', stottert Lily.

'Hoe? Dat zag je toch? Wanneer? Zomervakentie? Siri?'

Remus kijkt me aan.

'Zomervakantie. Al bijna...Twee maand? Twee maand en half?', zeg ik en kijk naar Remus.  
Remus knikt.

'En ik dacht nog zo... Dat je het wist, Lily! Jij gemene, valse, achterbakse gluurster!', zeg ik, met een vleugje kwaadheid in mijn stem.

'Ik- Amy en ik maakten gewoon een lolletje... Jullie twee op stang jagen... We- Ik wist echt niet-WAT? Ik ben GEEN gluuster!', gilt ze plots.

'Maar... Maar, wie was dat meisje met rood haar dan, die achter een hoek verdween, toen Remus en ik k- jeweetwel... Wie was dat?'

Ik kijk ongerust naar Remus. Ondertussen was het bloeden van zijn tong gestopt. Hij kijkt me ook ongerust aan en allebei gelijk draaien we ons hoofd naar Lily.

'Dat-Dat weet ik niet...', zegt ze op haar ongemak.  
Er valt een dodelijke stilte. Remus gaat op zijn bed ziten. Ik plof me naast hem neer. Zuchtend kijk ik mijn vriend van opzij aan.

'Kijk... Lily, ik wil dat je, je mond houdt, tegen wie dan ook, oké! Als we het willen zeggen, zullen we dat zelf doen.', begin ik.

Lily kijkt ons uitdrukingloos aan.

'Alsjeblieft, Lily!', smeekt Remus.

Hij springt recht, waardoor ik verschuif en genoodzaakt ben om ook recht te staan.

'Natuurlijk, jongens! Natuurlijk!', zegt ze zacht.

Dan komt ze op ons afgelopen en knuffelt ze ons samen.

'Ik ben blij dat ik het weet! Jullie kunnen op me vertrouwen!', zegt ze lief glimlachend, nadat ze

ons heeft losgelaten.

'Maar nou moet je boeten! Je hebt onze eerste échte zoen naar de maan geholpen!', grijns ik een beetje gemeen.

Ik grijp een kussen en mep het tegen Lily's hoofd. Remus volgt mijn voorbeeld en al snel zijn we in een gigantisch kussengevecht verwikkeld.  
Met een gigantisch geluid vliegt de deur open. James komt woedend naar binnen.

"Evers, waar is Evers?", mompelt hij kwaad.

Lily stopt met slaan en haar kussen blijft op Remus' hoofd liggen. Angstig en verbaast staart ze naar James. Mijn armen verslappen van greep rond Remus' middel en met open mond kijk ik naar James. Remus, die zijn hoofd over mijn schouder had gelegd, gaapt met open mond en grote ogen naar James. James kijkt op en kijkt eerst erg verbaast. Maar dan verandert zijn blik en zijn ogen schieten vuur.

"Evers."

Lilly slikt luid.

_Moesten zijn ogen een toverstaf geweest zijn, dan was de Doodsvloek nu uitgesproken en lag Lily dood op de grond._ Ik slik bij die gedachte, wat een geluk dat James nooit zo'n vloek zou uitspreken!

Het kussen glipt uit Lily's hand en valt op de grond. James kijkt haar onbewegelijk aan. Lily kucht en rept haar dan zo snel als een vuurpijl uit de kamer. James werpt een blik op ons, gelukkig niet te duidelijk, anders heeft hij vast mijn armen gezien. En daarna ging hij Lily stampvoetend en schreeuwend achterna. Ik laat Remus los en plof opgelucht zuchtend op een bed achter me. Remus blijft even naar de deur staren.

"Dat ziet er echt niet goed uit..."

Remus ploft zuchtend naast me neer. Hij slaat een arm om mijn middel en legt zijn hoofd op mijn schouder. Ik leg ook een arm rond zijn middel en trek hem een beetje dichterbij. Gelukkig worden we deze keer níét gestoord. Zachtjes kus ik hem, met mijn ogen dicht, op zijn lippen. Hij opent zijn mond een beetje en ik glij met mijn tong binnen. Een fantastisch gevoel kruipt van mijn onderbuik tot mij maag en vult mijn borst.

Duizenden vlinders fladeren op als ik zijn tong tegen de mijne voel. Onze zoen duurt bijna een halve minuut, maar het lijkt veel korter. Remus trek zich terug uit de zoen en bijt nog eventjes zachtjes op mijn onderlip. Ik laat mijn ogen nog even gesloten, om te genieten van het ogenblik. Remus duwt zachtjes zijn wang tegen die van mij en wrijft met zijn hand door mijn haar.

"Ik hou van je.", fluister ik zachtjes.

"Ik hou ook van jou, Sier."

Ik voel Remus kaak bewegen als hij de woorden zegt. Ik adem langzaam uit. Mijn maag knort. Ik geef Remus nog vlug een zacht kusje op zijn neus en sta dan recht. Ik rek me uit en word plots gekieteld. Remus was rechtgestaan en staat nu vlak voor me, zijn vingers kietelen in mijn in mijn zij. Lachend trek ik mijn armen opnieuw naar beneden. Remus slaat zijn armen om mijn nek heen en plant zijn voorhoofd tegen die van mij. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn middel en kijk in zijn mooie amberkleurige ogen.

"En, wat vind je ervan, nu Lily het weet?", vraagt Remus stil.

Ik kijk hem serieus aan en hij kijkt serieus terug.

"Het voelt aan als... Als een opluchting!"

Ik glimlach. Het voelde ook echt aan als een opluchting, toen ik het zei.

"Wel, je bent niet alleen. Het is een opluchting! Ik vertrouw Lily."

Remus knipoogt.

"Ik ook! Ik ook, Rem."

Mjn maag knort opnieuw. Remus lacht.

"Jij denkt ook alleen maar aan eten, hé!", lacht hij.

"Dat is niet waar!", roep ik verontwaardigt. "Ik denk ook nog aan jou!"

Ik lach en geef Remus een knipoog. Er verschijnt een lichte blos op Remus' wangen en hij glimlacht lief. Ik kom los uit de omhelzing en zeg:

"Ik ga gaan eten! Kom je mee?"

Remus knikt. Samen gaan we naar de Grote Zaal. Als we toekomen in de Grote Zaal valt er een grote stilte. Ongemakkelijk schuifelen Remus en ik naar binnen. Veel mensen kijken ons aan, meisjes glimlachen lief en jongens kijken walgend of sommigen juist verlekkerd. Er word gefluisterd en gewezen. Ik kijk naar Remus en ga naast Lily zitten.

"Sirius en Remus, is het waar Lily?", fluistert Amy naar Lily.

Lily staart haar met grote ogen aan. Heftig schud ze haar hoofd. Ik heb het gehoord.

"Lily. Kan ik je spreken?", zeg ik kortaf.

Ze staart me wezenloos aan.

"Wa-"

"Nu!"

Ik grijp haar bij de arm en trek haar mee de Grote Zaal uit. Uit de Grote Zaal, zoek ik een donker hoek en duw Lily tegen de muur. Ik plant mijn beiden armen tegen de muur, Lily ertussen. Dreigend kijk ik haar aan.

"Wat heb je verteld? Je beloofde te zwijgen, Lily!", zeg ik kwaad, maar toch stil.

"Ik zweer het je, Sirius, op mijn moeders hart, ik heb niets verteld!"

"Lily, LIEG NIET!"

Geschrokken staart Lily me aan. Mijn stem was dan wel stil, maar ik heb nog nooit zo dreigend en kwaad geklonken. Plots lijkt het alsof er Lily iets te binnen schiet.

"Sirius! Dat stuk rood haar dat je het gezien, nadat ik weg was en jij en Remus... Knuffelden. Zou het dát meisje niet zijn, die het rond verteld heeft? Want het was jammer genoeg ik niet, die achter de hoek verdween!"  
Geschrokken adem ik in.

"Verdomme, verdomme, verdomme!", zeg ik hoofdschuddend.

Ik begin te ijsberen.

"Hoe zouden we die geruchten, roddels kunnen stoppen? Ook al zijn het geen geruchten. We willen het nu nog niet bekend maken aan iedereen! Hoe? Hoe? Hoe?"

Onrustig loop ik heen en weer. Lily blijft stil, tot plots:

"Ik heb het!"

Ik stop met ijsberen en kijk Lily schuin aan.

"Wat heb je? Kom op, zeg het Lily!"

Ik stop met ijsberen en kijk Lily schuin aan.

"Wat heb je? Kom op, zeg het Lily!"

"Jij werd vroeger steeds afgeschreven als playboy onder de meisjes. Je had wel met ieder meisje

gekust of iets gehad-"

"Dat was door die stomme weddenschap met James."

"Wel, dan kan ik je evengoed ook helpen met die weddenschap als met je ander probleem."  
Mijn mond valt open en oor zover ik kan met open mond, grijns ik lichtjes.

"Lily! Nee, toch!"

Lily grijnst terug.

"Jawel! Ik speel jouw vriendin! James heeft mij ook nog niet gehad en jij ook niet! aardoor win je die stomme weddenschap en maak je een eind aan de geruchten. En het heeft ook zijn voordelen voor mi-OEPS!"

Lily slaat een hand voor haar mond. Ik kijk haar scheef aan en er flikkeren retlichtjes in mijn ogen.

"Welke voordelen, Lily?", vraag ik grijnzend op een ik-weet-het-wel-toontje.  
Lily zucht.

"Oké, omdat jullie het ook verteld hebben... Zo krijg ik misschien James jaloers... Hij heeft de hoop op mij toch nog steeds niet opgegeven, hé!"

Ze kijkt een beetje bang naar me.

"Ha, nee, hoor!", stel ik haar gerust.

Er verschijnt een grijns op mijn gezicht. Alle problemen werden met Lily's enkele gedachte opgelost. Ik zou winnen van James, de geruchten dat Remus en ik verkering hebben zouden stoppen én Lily zou zien dat James haar nog steeds wil en hem misschien krijgen.

"Je bent fantastisch, Lily!"

Ik knuffel haar. Ik had het luid genoeg gezegd, dat enkele voorbijgangers, op weg naar de Grote Zaal alles konden horen en hopelijk ook zien.

"We blijven nog even weg bij de Grote Zaal, zodat die voorbijgangers het nieuwe nieuws voor ons kunnen verspreiden."  
Allebei wachten we grijnzend enkele lange minuten. Dan maakten we aanstalten om terug te vertrekken. Wanneer Lily en ik in de Grote Zaal aankwamen, blijkt dat het nieuwtje al verspreid is. Sommigen kijken ons nieuwgierig aan en ik merk op dat een weinig aantal jongens teleurgesteld kijken naar mij. Beleefd neem ik Lily's hand vast en help haar op de bank. Daarna ga ik naast haar zitten, met Remus aan mijn andere zijde, die kwaad sist:

"Sirius Zwarts! Wat is er aan de hand!"

Ik leg hem stil alles uit.

"Dit is de enige manier, Remus! We hebben geen andere keus. Maar we maken het niet té bont en niet té lang!", fluister ik geruststellend.

Blijkbaar neemt Remus hiermee maar half genoegen, maar hij blijft stil. Daarna zegt hij gemaakt vrolijk tegen James:

"Ik ben blij voor Sirius en Lily, ze zijn voor elkaar gemaakt!"

Blijkbaar had Lily dat gehoord, want ik zie haar vanuit haar ooghoeken naar James' reactie kijken. James gezicht betrekt en in zijn ogen schuilt jaloezie. Tevreden grijnst Lily als ze het ziet en geeft me een knuffel. Enkel ik zie, dat we niet alleen een jaloerse blik toegeworpen kregen door James, maar ook door Remus.

_Dit gaat ingewikkeld worden..._


	9. Dagje Zweinsveld&Jaloersheid Heerst

Ik ga dan gewoon maar meteen alle hoofdstukken posten. Dit is de voorlaatste ;

Veel leesplezier.

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R. roelt. Aanbid haar!

* * *

Hoofdstuk 9  
**Dagje Zweinsveld / Jaloersheid heerst.**

"Morgen, schoone slaapster!", zeg ik geeuwend tegen Lily.

Het is hard genoeg dat de leerlingen, die nu al in de leerlingenkamer zaten het hoorden. Ik speel mijn rol goed en Lily doet het voortreffelijk. Remus kijkt chagerijnig toe vanuit een grote fauteuil hoe Lily zijn me kust.

Ik knipoog stiekem naar hem, wat betekend dat we elkaar na de lunch ontmoeten op onze plek. Het is vrijdag en de eerste twee uren hebben we vrij. James komt mokkend naast Remus zitten. Sinds ik en Lily ons 'grote' nieuws verteld hebben, loopt James er steeds in zichzelf mompelend bij over hoe schandalig het wel niet is dat Lily en ik samen zijn.

Vooral nu, sinds ik Lily in bijzijn van wel tientallen mensen heb uit gevraagd om met me deze zaterdag naar Zweinsveld te gaan. Remus heeft grommend staan toekijken en James is woedend weggelopen. De andere bijwoners hadden vriendelijk geglimlacht en gezwaait. Ik vraag me enkel af, hoe lang zullen we dit nog volhouden? Niet tot het einde van het schooljaar...

Het is nu al bijna een maand dat we een toneelstukje opvoeren en de enige die ervan weet is Remus, die er helemaal niet tevreden mee is. Maar de vraag is niet, hoelang houden Lily en ik het nog vol, maar hoelang kan James zijn gevoelens voor Lily nog verbergen en op top: hoelang kan Remus het aanzien mij en Lily overal hand in hand naartoe te zien gaan? De dag vliegt snel voorbij en zonder besef lig ik alweer in mijn bed en val in slaap.

* * *

"Geen goedemorgen, Prins?", vraagt Lily verbaast.

Remus gromt hard, als Lily het woord 'Prins' uitspreekt. Dat is zijn woord voor mij. Lily schenkt geen aandacht aan Remus' kwade grom. Al haar aandacht gaat naar mij, want ik lig bijna weer te slapen op de sofa. Ze glimlacht en draait zich dan om en loopt naar de meisjesslaapzaal om zich om te kleden.

"Siri, tijd om op te staan.", fluistert Remus in mijn oor.

Als ik kreun en me probeer om te draaien, bijt hij me zachtjes in mijn oor. Ik gniffel.

"Ik kom al, ik kom al, Rem!", fluister ik vermoeid.

"Ja, want vandaag gaan we naar Zweinsveld! En ik zit voor de eerste keer zonder date!", roept James hard en kwaad.

Ik schiet recht.

"Zweinsveld! Lily! Date!", zeg ik en ren de trap op.

Haastig grijp ik wat kledij bij elkaar en gooi dat op mijn bed. Ik trek mijn pyjamebroek uit en mijn T-shirt. Ik sta in mijn boxer, met mijn kousen aan, als ik iemand de zaal hoor binnenkomen. Ik besteeds er niet veel aandacht aan en sta nog steeds met mijn rug naar de deur. Plots voel ik twee armen rond mijn middel glijden en een zucht in mijn nek.

"Het lijkt wel alsof je écht verliefd bent op Lily, Sirius...", hoor ik Remus triest zeggen.

"Remus, alsjeblieft!", smeekte ik. "Jij alleen! Enkel jij! Jij bent de persoon waar ik echt op verliefd ben."

De deur word open gesmeten en een vloekende James komt naar binnen, maar plots valt hij stil. Mijn gedachten gaan op een grote snelheid en bijna meteen zeg ik:  
"Fout, Remus! Ik ben niet geshrokken!"

Met die woorden duw ik Remus van me af en glimlach zonder een spoortje angst naar James.

James staart me aan.

"Wat scheelt er, Gaffel? Het lijkt net of er een geest door je heen is gegaan!", zeg ik geschokt.

Ik speel enkel een spelletje met James en gelukkig heeft hij me niet door. James opent zijn mond en stammelt iets. Daarna mompeld hij nogal luid: "Er is iets aan de hand met die twee... Telkens bij elkaar kruipen, stiekem naar de slaapzaal gaan... Je zou nog gaan denken dat ze beiden homo's zijn en een relatie hebben... Poeh!"

En met die woorden vertrekt hij uit de slaapzaal.

Remus zucht opgelucht en zegt: "Dat scheelde niet veel!"

Hij werp een blik op me. Mijn handen beven een beetje. Dat scheelde echt niet veel. We zullen vanaf nu nog voorzichtger moeten zijn, want James zal op zijn hoede zijn.

"Zeg dat wel... Zeg dat wel..."

Ik draai me om, werp een laatste blik op Remus en ga de slaapzaal uit. Ik kom beneden en daar zit Lily al op me te wachten. Om eerlijk te zijn, ze ziet er prachtig uit! Betoverend mooi, zelfs voor mij. En ik ben niet de enige die het gemerkt heeft. James staart zo hard naar haar, dat je zou verwachten dat zijn ogen er elk moment zouden kunnen uitvallen.

Peter kijkt ook naar Lily op een manier waarvoor je hem zou willen wurgen. Nog even en het kwijl zou uit zijn mond lopen. Even heb ik zin om op hem te slaan, maar dat is maar in een vlaag. Ik ben toch met Remus, dus ik hoef me niet druk te maken om Lily.

Maar als hij ooit zo zou durven kijken naar Remus, oh god!Hij zou er niet levend vanaf komen! Ik kuch en loop naar Lily toe. Ik steek vriendelijk mijn arm uit en ze haakt haar arm erin. Ik geef haar een zacht kusje op de lippen en zeg: "Laten we gaan, Lils!De koets wacht op ons!"

Ik hoor een grom en ik voel twee ogen branden op mijn rug. Ik voel me schuldig, ik zou liever met Remus naar Zweinsveld gaan, maar momenteel kan dat nu even niet. Vooral bij zijn grom was ik niet op mijn gemak, het zou waarschijnlijk niet lang meer duren voordat er een ruzie komt...

Het lijkt wel alsof mijn voetstappen eenzaam weergalmen in de Grote Hal. Maar in werkelijkheid lopen er veel leerlingen naar de grote poort, allemaal lachend en pratend.

"Wat is er, Siri? Je bent zo stil vandaag...", fluistert Lily in mijn oor.

"Dit voelt niet goed aan... Ik zou liever met Remus gaan, niet dat ik jou nie leuk vind als vriendin, maar... Binnekort komt hier ruzie van... En ik voel me eindelijk klaar om het aan James te vertellen en dan aan de rest.", zeg ik aarzelend.

Lily knikt en fluistert: "Ik maak het openbaar uit, in de Drie Bezemstelen, op het moment dat er het meeste leerlingen zitten. Afgesproken?"

Ik kijk opzij.

"Hé, ik wil niet gedumpt worden door een meisje!", zeg ik geschokt.

"Maar als jij mij dumpt, dat komt dat nogal raar over... Toch? Dan zullen ze meteen weer denken aan die roddel.", probeert Lily.

Ik grom en knik dan tegen mijn zin. We lopen langs Vilder de poort uit. We zoeken een koets uit.  
Tijdens het hele ritje word er gezwegen. Er hangt spanning en jaloersheid in de lucht die je van tien kilometer ver kan voelen. James ogen kijken naar zijn handen, die tot vuisten gebald zijn. En

Remus verbreekt telkens de stilte door gekuch en gegrom.

"Verkouden, Remus?", probeer ik te grappen.

Ik krijg een kille blik terug en een hard antwoord:

"Ja, héél erg verkouden, _Sirius_!"

"Hé, kalm aan, hoor! Ik grapte enkel maar...", zeg ik geschrokken.

"Héél grappig, ik lig helemaal plat!", zegt Remus kwaad.  
Ik roep hard iets onverstaanbaar terug. Remus springt recht en wil naar me grijpen. Lily houd me tegen om Remus in de haren te vliegen en James trekt aan Remus' trui. Remus ploft weer neer op de bank en mijd me. Ik staar ook uit het raampje.

Ik voel me triest, ook al had ik het zien aankomen. Enkele ogenblikken later staan we allemaal op een druk bevolkte straat van Zweinsveld. Ik neem Lily's hand en loop wat vooruit. De rest volgt. Er komt een grote groep leerlingen aan en ze kijken Lily en ik nieuwsgierig aan. Ze wijzen naar mij en Remus en fluisteren. Ik bijt op mijn lip, ga voor Lily staan en zoen haar passioneel. Dan kijk ik uitdagend naar de leerlingen, die er snel vandoor gaan. Remus heeft een rood aangelopen gezicht en lijkt bijna te ontploffen van woede.

"UIT! HET IS UIT!", gilt hij furieus naar me.

Hij geeft me een kwade duw en loopt weg, richting Zweinstein.

"NEE!", gil ik en wil hem achterna lopen.

Maar ik struikel en val. Ik begin te huilen. Ik voel een zachte hand op mijn schouder en kijk tussen mijn tranen door naar Lily. Ze valt naast me neer en omhelst me. Ze wiegt me zachtjes heen en weer.

"Wat heeft dit allemaal te betekenen? Hebben jij en Remus wat, Sirius?", vraag James verbaast.

Mijn adem stokt. Zou ik...? Of...? Nu moet ik wel!

Ik zucht en sta langzaam op. Met mijn rug naar James begin ik te praten.

"Ik weet niet of je dit zult verstaan, of wil verstaan... Het is ook nieuw voor mij, James. En onderbreek me net!", voeg ik eraan toe als James zijn mond opendoet om iets te zeggen.

"Huh? Hoe wist je dat?", vraagt James verbaast.

Ik sta nog steeds met mijn rug naar hem toe en zeg: "Ik ken je al veel te lang... Om kortaf tegen je te zijn, de waarheid is: Remus en ik hebben- eigenlijk hadden- wat met elkaar. Al het hele schooljaar en enkele weken in de vakantie."

"E-en Lily dan?", zegt James ongelovig.

"Enkel maar voor de schijn. Om ervoor te zorgen dat niemand het zou merken van Remus en ik. Tot we er beiden klaar voor zouden zijn om het te vertellen."

Ik zucht verdrietig.

"Maar! Maar wist Lily het dan?!", roept James geschokt. "Voor ik het wist?"

"Ja, James... Ze ontdekte het, terwijl dat helemaal niet de bedoeling was."

Een traan rolt eenzaam over mijn wang. Ik heb me weer eens goed in de nesten geholpen, met die stomme kop van me ook altijd... Ik hoor James slikken en onrustig ademhalen.

"Dus, dus, dat betekend dat je... Dat je... Homo bent?", vraagt hij ongelovig.

"Ja, James. Ik ben homo...", zeg ik, terwijl ik me langzaam omdraai en naar James kijk.

James snakt naar adem en weet niet wat te zeggen. Ik wil zijn reactie niet weten, maar mijn benen willen niet mee. Bang wacht ik zijn reactie af.

"Wel... Het word wennen...", zegt hij en dan glimlacht hij. "Maar ik kan ermee leven."

Ik knik. Eigenlijk zou het me niet veel kunnen schelen moest hij gezegd hebben dat hij niets meer met me te maken wilde hebben. Nu niet... Niet nu Remus er niet meer is. Waarom moest ik zonodig meneer de Grote Player uithangen? Waarom ben ik zo dom?!

Opnieuw blinken er tranen in mijn ogen. Ik draai weer mijn rug naar James toe en huil. Lily legt weer haar hand op mijn schouder, maar ik sla hem weg en begin hard te rennen. Door een waas van tranen zie ik Zweinstein dichterbij komen. Ik stop moedeloos.

Als ik Zweinstein binnenga, zie ik Remus terug. Mijn blik dwaalt of naar het Verboden Bos. Ik slik en veeg een traan weg. Snel ren ik het bos in. Ik blijf rennen. Terwijl ik ren verander ik van gedaante. Ik word opnieuw de zwarte hand, die ik altijd ben als het volle maan is. Volle maan... Ik huil door de stilte heen. Langzaam loop ik op een hoge rots en kijk naar de lucht. Ik ga zitten en verander weer van gedaante.

Mijn benen hangen over de rand. Snikkend berg ik mijn hoofd in mijn handen...


	10. Eenzame Vlammetjes

Veel leesplezier.

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R. roelt. Aanbid haar!

* * *

Hoofdstuk 10.  
Eenzame Vlammetjes

Ik zucht. Het was al een week geleden sinds Remus het zo bruut uitgemaakt had. Lily's plan lijkt te lukken, James is bijna altijd bij haar in de buurt. En Peter, die zien we steeds minder. Maar niemand geeft erom, dan valt hij maar een ander lastig.

Als mijn gedachten bij Remus komen, rolt er een traan over mijn wang. Ik heb Remus haast niet meer gezien en al helemaal niet meer gesproken. Het lijkt alsof we elkaar helemaal niet kennen. Ik heb hem al elke dag proberen te zien en hem proberen uit te leggen dat ik enkel hem wil, maar hij negeert me gewoon. Kijkt me zelfs niet eens meer aan. Het enige wat ik nog van hem heb is het dagboek dat ik voor mijn verjaardag heb gekregen. Het dagboek waar ik sinds dan elke dag ingeschreven heb. De laatste dagen sla ik hem enkel open om erin te kijken, niet meer om te schrijven. Want als hij uit is, krijg ik geen nieuwe meer. Net zoals nu. Het is gedaan tussen Remus en ik, de bladzijden zijn opgeschreven en ik krijg geen nieuw dagboek meer om verder te schrijven...

* * *

En zo gaat er een maand voorbij.

De kerstvakantie staat voor de deur en het onweert buiten.  
In de leeringenkamer brand het haardvuur. Remus is zoals altijd nergens te bekennen. Ik zit eenzaam in mijn favoriete fauteuil dichtbij het vuur. Krijg ik tenminste nog warmte van iets... Ik staar triest in het vuur. Ik mis hem. En de anderen merken het ook. Mijn punten zijn minder goed, ik zonder me af, ik lach erg weinig en ik lig vaak uren op mijn bed te mijmeren en te huilen. Plots staan er twee gedaanten voor mijn neus.

"Sirius, we willen je iets vertellen...", zegt een meisjesstem, die me bekend voorkomt.

Ik kijk omhoog en zie Lily en James voor me staan. Hand in hand. Lily glimlacht lief. James is een beetje beschaamd, maar glimlacht ook vriendelijk.

"We zijn samen... Sinds net.", zegt Lily en gaat naast me zitten.

"Ik ben blij voor jullie!", zeg ik gemeend en glimlacht kleintjes.

"Ja, Sirius, ik weet het. Jij hebt de weddenschap gewonnen... Dus je krijgt nog wat van me!", zegt James serieus.

Ik kan een grijns niet onderdrukken. Typisch James!

"Ja... Haast je maar.", lach ik zacht.

En ik staar weer in het vuur. Eindelijk hebben ze elkaar gevonden. Die jaren kibbelen en ruziemaken waren enkel een manier van met elkaar praten geweest, omdat ze allebei niet wisten hoe ze met elkaar moesten omgaan. Dat was de theorie die ik samen met Remus bedacht had.  
Remus...

* * *

Na die avond gaat alles een beetje sneller dan voorheen. Voor even lijkt het alsof ik Remus vergeten ben, maar dat ben ik niet. 's Avonds als ik in mijn bed lig en opnieuw naar een lege pagina van mijn dagboek staar denk ik aan hem. Gelukkig kunnen Lily en James overdag mijn gedachten verzetten. Ze doen vanalles om me op te beuren. Het is de dag voor de vakantie.  
Langzaam slenter ik door een oneindige gang. Er loopt niemand anders dan ik. Kan ook niet, want dit is de Kamer van Hogenood. En volgens mij ben ik de enige die een eindeloze gang heeft gevraagd... Of niet?!

Ik zie in de verte iemand naar me toelopen. Niet snel, maar ook al slenterend zoals ik. Die persoon kijkt met zijn hoofd naar beneden en lijkt me niet op te merken. Langzaam komen we dichterbij elkaar. Ik schrik als ik de gedaante herken. Ik ben dus toch niet de enige die hierheen komt om te mijmeren.

Nu weet ik ook waar hij de hele tijd uithangt als niemand hem vind. De jongen heeft een lichtbruine schoudertas aan en pruts er wat aan. Zijn lichtbruine haar, dat in een staartje steekt, gaat moedloos op en neer, op het ritme van zijn voetstappen. Zijn amberkleurige ogen kijken me onverwachts aan, als hij voorbij loopt. Dan slaat hij zijn ogen neer en blijft doorstappen. Maar ik heb het gezien.

Ik heb gezien wat hij voor me probeerde te verbergen. Er liepen geen tranen over zijn wangen, maar zijn ogen huilden. Remus' ogen huilden, ze huilden om wat er gebeurt was. Ze huilden om mij.

Ik blijf stilstaan en slik. Remus kan de gang nog lang niet uitzijn en is nog steeds binnen gehoor. Met mijn rug naar hem toe en mijn hoofd gebogen, zeg ik:

"Het spijt me! Van alles wat ik je ooit verkeerd heb gedaan! Het spijt me van Lily. Ik had moeten zien dat het een slecht idee was. Ik had naar jou moeten luisteren, in plaats van naar de rest te luisteren. Wij zijn twee vlammetjes, die ooit een vuur maakten. Maar zonder elkaar is er geen vuur, geen vrolijkheid. Wij zijn twee eenzame vlammetjes die elkaar nodig hebben om licht in het duister te maken.  
Ik kan niet zonder jou! En ik zag in je ogen dat jij ook niet zonder mij kan, Remus!Ik hou van je en zal dat altijd doen! Ik hoop dat je dat op tijd beseft! Anders... Vaarwel, Remus..."

En ik loop weer door. Ik hoop dat wat ik gezegd heb iets uitgemaakt zal hebben. Er rolt een traan over mijn wang. Ik hoor Remus even halt houden en dan weer doorlopen.  
Ik zucht en ga zitten. Het heeft allemaal geen zin, hij wil niets meer met me te maken hebben. Misschien moert ik het opgeven... Nee! Dat nooit! Een leven zonder Remus is geen leven!

Lang nadat Remus uit de gang is verdwenen sta ik weer op en loop verder. Ik wens dat de gang donkerder word en dat word hij. Een maand is te lang. Ik voel me weer zo eenzaam als eerst. Ik heb zin om te rennen, maar kan het niet in me opbrengen. Ik wou dat het allemaal nooit gebeurt was. Dat Lily niet met dat idee was gekomen, dat ik haar nooit zo gekust had. Een traan glijd over mijn wang. Ik bijt op mijn li en probeer me sterk te houden. Maar al snel rolt een andere traan over mijn wang. Ik veeg hem weg met de palm van mijn hand. Ik luister naar de stilte. Plots hoor ik een geluidje. Bang bljf ik even staan en draai me dan om. Ik bots bijna tegen iemand.

"Eenzaam, klein lief vlammetje?", zegt een lieve, zachte stem die ik herken uit de duizend.  
Dan voel ik zijn lippen op de mijne...

**The End**


End file.
